With You
by Pikachu Hunter
Summary: [Complete] On a rainy night, Bulma and Vegeta both coinscidentially have dreams about each other! But when Vegeta and Bulma finally tell each other of their new feelings and get together, Dr. Breifs and Yamcha have something else to say about it! Please R
1. Midnight Dreams

With You  
  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter One: Midnight Dreams  
  
The darkened West City, filled with sleeping civilians save one, was being rained upon when Bulma woke to hear a loud crack of thunder. She bolted upright in her bed, perspiring and heaving deeply, shocked. "Just the storm," she reassured herself while lying back down and wiping her forehead dry. The rain pattered against her bedroom window on the east side of the room, where the Sun would rise in a few hours, and Bulma listened to the slow beat of falling water on the roof of the house. She pulled her blankets closer, and tried to warm her face. Outside, Bulma heard cars racing by ever so often, and, being a girl from the city, the sound of traffic began to lull her back to sleep, and eventually, Bulma drifted off into a deep rest.  
  
In her dream, she opened her eyes, and was standing in a room. Her room. She wasn't alone, either. On the other side of the room, near the door, with his hand on the knob and ready to leave, was Vegeta. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but Bulma saw his lips moving slowly, and watched him look away. Then she herself was speaking, and she knew what she spoke, although the sounds were drowned out. Bulma, staring at the floor, was surprised when Vegeta walked towards her, and lifted her chin with two gentle fingers. He moved closer, and Bulma's arms wrapped around him, under his own arms and clutching his shoulders. His eyes were closed, and Bulma's were too. Then, their faces were close, and—  
  
"What?!" Bulma, now awake and not in her dreams anymore, sat up again, this time bewildered. She had just dreamt she was kissing Vegeta! What was the matter with her?!  
  
"Something wrong?" Dr. Breifs opened the door to Bulma's room and peered in at his daughter.  
  
"No, just a dream..." Bulma said. Dr. Breifs nodded and left the room, leaving the door still cracked open. Bulma was too tired to get up and close it, but couldn't fall asleep. She sat up in her bed, fully conscious, and looked about the familiar room. Why, in her dream, had Vegeta been in here, and kissed her? Why did she dream that? There must have been a reason... Bulma's thoughts halted when she saw, through her open door, at the bottom of the staircase, the front door open and slam shut, then a figure begin to ascend up the stairs. It was Vegeta, finally worn out from the day's training in his gravity room. He staggered down the hall, and into the room next to Bulma's, which was the guest room.  
  
Vegeta clicked the door of his room closed, and leaned against the wall. He hissed when a jacket hung on the back of the doortouched a gash on his arm, made quite recently. He walked to the bed, and sat down. He felt the pains in his leg race up to other wounds, and felt like he was aching all over. "Ah...hah..." He breathed while trying to lie down to rest. His legs still hung over the edge of the bed when he let himself escape into subconsciousness, and his face contained a frown although he felt better. He too began to dream. He was in a field, by a tree, with Cherry Blossoms in full bloom. He held, by the shoulders, someone in front of him, who he sensed was happy. Vegeta looked down to discover the person he held was a girl...Bulma. He was holding Bulma. She looked up and gave him a small smile, and Vegeta grinned back. Then he took her hand in his, and kissed it softly, while Bulma sighed and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Impossible!" Vegeta fell off his bed, awake, and rubbed his head. "That would never happen..." he shrugged. He stood up, and crawled under the covers of his bed, this time not falling asleep so quickly. He was thinking about the dream...it was like some strange fantasy. An unreal image, so different from what things should be it was frightening. Then he wondered if the dream was a foresight...he hoped not. To love was to show weakness. He was not weak. 


	2. Inapt Morning

With You  
  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Two: Inapt Morning  
  
The Sun, ready to start a new day, rose in the East and shone over the urban area, waking everyone in West City. Bulma stirred, squinting at the light that streamed in through the crack in her curtains, and threw back the covers. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning, and hoped there would be a maid up to make her a big breakfast. Looking at her alarm clock, she saw it was only seven. She wasn't late for work yet. The only thing she had to do today was go to a big meeting and make sure she took adequate notes for one of her coworkers, who had to be out of town for a family gathering. Bulma's family never met up once a year or anything like that. "I hope this meeting isn't long," Bulma wished aloud while pulling a white T-shirt over her head and throwing it on the ground, putting on a different one in its place. She straightened it out and brushed a bit of dust off the shoulder, then exchanged her pink baggy pants for a pair of tight black jeans, which showed off her thin sides and curves. She looked in a mirror exactly her height on the back of her bedroom door, and smiled after giving her hair a quick brush. She pressed on a thin layer of pink lipstick, and threw her black trench coat over her shoulder while walking casually down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Miss Bulma." Said a maid with blonde hair, who was washing the dishes. A second, with brown hair, was busy with something in a frying pan. "Ah, Bulma!" Dr. Breifs, behind a large newspaper, had already made it to the table, and was awaiting the most important meal of the day. Bulma smiled and hugged her father before taking a seat beside him. "Morning, Dad."  
  
"I say, that does smell good. Be sure to make a lot of it, because when Vegeta wakes up, he's sure to want a lot of it." Dr. Breifs said to the maid. She nodded while flipping a few eggs and putting two slices of bread into the toaster. "Yes, sir."  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta had just woken up, and stayed quietly lying in his bed. "What was that dream I had last night?" He murmured. He sat up slowly, and held his head while his eyes focused. He decided to forget the dream. It would be a waste of time to think about it any further. He walked across the room, and opened the door, making his way to the kitchen without a shirt on. His gloves lay on the side table in his room, along with his boots and armor.  
  
"Ah, good morning, Vegeta!" Dr. Breifs greeted his guest, who had stayed in the house with them for about a year now. Last May they had found out about the androids Dr. Gero would create, and now, they were into their second May since the news. Two more years to go. "Whatever..." Vegeta said, sitting down at the table and groaning. "Is breakfast going to be ready soon?" He looked at the maids. The blonde one shrugged, and the brunette nodded, pulling out three plates. She set one in front of each person at the table, Vegeta beside Bulma, and Bulma beside Dr. Breifs. "Is Mrs. Breifs awake yet?" She asked Bulma's father. "No, and I didn't want to wake her. It's her day off at work." Dr. Breifs said. A pot of coffee was placed in the middle of the table, along with three cups and the other ingredients used for making a good cup of morning coffee, such as sugar, cream, milk, and spoons to stir with.  
  
"Thankyou." Dr. Breifs said, pouring out his own cup and fixing it to his liking. Bulma, in between the two men, saw Vegeta without his top on and turned pink, remembering the dream. He'd kissed her...she wondered if he would ever do that when they were awake. Or if he ever thought about her. It was a strange thing to think about, yet--  
  
"What are you looking at?" Vegeta said coldly, looking at her over the rim of his coffee cup, which he took a large gulp from. Bulma shrugged, looked away, and blushed. "N-nothing." She said.  
  
Vegeta gave her a stare. He looked her over, and found that she was very defined when it came to dips and curves. She looked like a full grown woman, though he was sure that age seventeen could not be that. She was still very young, like himself, being only twenty. A three year difference. Still, she was somewhat pretty, when he actually looked. Bulma realized his own staring, and pointed a finger at him. "If you are going to yell at me for staring at you, don't stare at me!" She complained. Vegeta quickly adverted his gaze from her, and directed his attention to the floor as he finished his morning coffee. He put the cup down on the table, and pushed his chair out. "I don't have time for this." He mumbled, walking out of the room towards the stairs. He would suit up, and go train for the day.  
  
Hours later, Bulma found herself bored in a business meeting. While everyone else seemed to be taking in the information well enough, Bulma rested her cheek on her palm and zoned out, occasionally sighing. Her thoughts had turned to Vegeta. He was so rude that morning...even more rude than usual. Maybe she should do something for him when she got home. 


	3. Lunch Together

With You  
  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Three: Lunch Together  
  
"Over at last!" Bulma sighed, walking quickly out of the stuffy discussion room where the entire Capsule Corporation staff including Dr. Breifs, who owned the company, had sat for nearly three hours talking about new marketing ideas and ways to increase sales. Bulma hurried to get her purse and a few things from her office, and walked gleefully out of the building to her capsule car. She started the engine and began to think out loud. "What should I do for Vegeta?" She asked herself. "He trains all day long, except for meals and a bath, so--that's it, I'll make him lunch, and we can eat together! I'll make all sorts of sweets, and of course lots of healthy food so he can get stronger, and I'll make lots for his big apetite! It's perfect!" She shouted while switching on the right turn signal to get on her street.  
  
"Bulma, did you get anything out of that conference?" Dr. Breifs asked as the two met at the front door of the house. Bulma nodded. "It was very informative, Dad! I think it will help improve our company very much!" She lied, knowing that for most of the time she had thought only about Vegeta. She didn't know why, either. He was somewhat handsome, though...well, at least she thought so. "Good. I thought everyone would be bored to tears!" The old man laughed while going down the stairs to his basement lab. Bulma sighed and walked into the kitchen. She was going to make this food herself, without any of those maids' help. Hours had passed since Vegeta had entered the gravity room, and now he stopped to turn the knob again. But as he reached towards the dial, there was a knock on the heavy door of the room. He walked over to it and shoved it open. He was shocked to see Bulma there. She never interrupted him during his training, not after, the first month in, she had used the communications window on the projected screen to yell at him, and he'd yelled back just as fiercely before being knocked out and almost killed by one of the mechanical sparring partners Dr. Breifs had made. "What do you want?" He asked her.  
  
"I...made you lunch." Bulma blushed slightly, again seeing him without a top on.  
  
"You did?" Vegeta scratched his head. Why did she do that for him? Usually he skipped lunch because it was inconvenient, and nobody told him when it was ready, anyways. But Bulma had gone ahead and made him lunch today? Vegeta had a strange feeling this was connected to his dream the previous night for some reason.  
  
"Yeah. Would you like to join me, before it gets cold?" Bulma offered, hoping that all her hard work wouldn't go to waste because of his arrogance. Vegeta nodded and picked up his shirt, which was on the floor nearby. He slipped it over his head and followed Bulma to a table outside the house, and sat down in one of the chairs. "I hope you like it, because I made it myself, without the maids or my mother." Bulma smiled.  
  
"All for me...?" Vegeta stared at the large amount of food on the table. It all looked so good. He wondered how long it took for her to make it if she didn't have any assistance at all. He sat down across from Bulma, and looked confused. Did she know something he didn't?  
  
"Uh-huh! I know you eat a lot, because you need the energy for your training, so I made lots." Bulma said. She dished out a small plate of salad for herself, and ate slowly and daintily. She tried to act extra polite, like Vegeta's opinion of her counted or something. Not like she cared or anything...  
  
"T-thank you..." Vegeta managed, still taking in the sight of all she'd made for him.  
  
"You're welcome! Now don't just sit there, eat something!" Bulma insisted. She watched him take a bite of a plate of noodes. He quickly finished it off, and smirked. "It's good." He commented, while serving himself a second plate. He cleared half the table's contents in a few minutes, before wiping his face with a napkin, and pausing to speak. Bulma laughed before he could get anything out. "You may eat as much as Goku, but you have much better table manners!"  
  
"Uh..." Vegeta suddenly recalled the time Goku had almost swallowed his chopsticks. Bulma laughed again, and Vegeta remembered his question. "Why did you do all this for me?" He asked.  
  
Bulma blushed. She seemed to be doing a lot of it that day. "Well, you seemed more angry with me today than any other time, like I did something. I don't know what I did, but I thought I would do something nice to make it up to you." She replied with pink cheeks.  
  
"You are a very good cook, I'll give you that." Vegeta smiled.  
  
"You really liked it?" Bulma asked. Was he lying?  
  
"Of course I did. Only...I'm not angry with you." Vegeta admitted.  
  
"You're not...?" Bulma looked up at him.  
  
"No, why would I be?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just..." "You were staring at me, so what? Then I stared at you--we were even. Now you made me lunch, so I'll have to do something for you in return." Vegeta reasoned. He was acting very out of character. He supposed it was because he'd thought about the dream all too much, and now he wanted to know what it would be like to really kiss her. Just once. Bulma turned cherry red, and put a hand behind her head. "You don't have to."  
  
"I do, or else I will feel like I owe you something every time I think of lunch."  
  
"Okay, then. You go back to training, and think of something nice to do, then. I have some work to get done." Bulma said, beginning the clean-up from the lunch. All she really had to do was put lids on everything and stack the dirty dishes, and was releived to only have to do that much. She'd assumed that Vegeta ate like Goku after a long period of training. He'd surprised her!  
  
"Alright...I'll tell you when I think of it, then." Vegeta stood up, and walked back to the gravity room to continue his training. What would he do for her? 


	4. Secrets

With You  
  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Four: Secrets  
  
When Vegeta was back inside the gravity room, and had shut the door, he sat on the floor instead of turning the gravity back on. He tapped his head and tried hard to think of something...what would Bulma appreciate being done for her? She was a very independent girl, and didn't like it when other people did her work because they thought she was too young to handle or understand it, so she tried to do as much as she could on her own to prove herself. Outside the gravity room, Vegeta saw, through a window, the blue- haired girl sit on the steps of the room he was in.  
  
"Good grief, no..." Bulma pleaded for something not to be with her hands clasped and shaking at the sky. Vegeta wondered what this was supposed to mean. Bulma put her head in her hands and shook it, messing up her hair, and then exhaled clamly. "Hah...No. I am not in love with Vegeta. I do not like him. I don't." Bulma tried to convince herself it wasn't true. Vegeta nearly passed out, as the air around him was visible and he felt ice cold, but he regained his balance on the floor with his arms and legs sprawled out. He stood up.  
  
Bulma began to speak again. "But I do! I love him, and I have since I first saw him! Oh, geez, this is not going to work out!" She admitted to herself.  
  
That was it. Vegeta fainted, despite his efforts to retain conscoiusness. He hit the floor with a thud, and Bulma jumped to hear the noise. She peered in the window of the door, and gasped. Flinging open the door to the room, she ran to his side. "Vegeta?!" She shook him. No response...  
  
Bulma was in a chair beside Vegeta's bed, watching his every breath in and out, making sure he would be alright. "He looks fine enough...but I can't help but stay here! I care for him too much!" She said. Talking to herself was becoming a habit. She stared at Vegeta, who's face was as solemn as that of a preist in a graveyard's. His eyes were shut lightly, and every few minutes he would mumble.  
  
Vegeta, ,asleep, was again dreaming of Bulma. She was so beautiful in the white dress she wore in his mind's imagination...she held a few dainty purple flowers that looked upwards with their heads, and she danced gracefully in the same feild, by the same Cherry Blossom tree as before. But she wasn't alone...he was there with her. He watched her dance, until she stopped, and walked towards him. He gently took her in his arms, and brushed some blue bangs from her eyes.  
  
"I love you..." Vegeta whispered to Bulma.  
  
"We should stay here together." Bulma said, looking into his eyes, and pulling even closer to him. He nodded, and kissed her hair. Bulma closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder, and traced the muscles in his arms while--  
  
"Bulma..." Vegeta said in his sleep. Bulma saw he was beginning to wake up. But why was he saying her name? Was something wrong? She shook his shoulder. "Vegeta?" She said, hoping he'd come around soon.  
  
"What...the..." Vegeta sat up, and rubbed his eyes. He saw who was at his side, and sighed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Taking care of you. Now lie back down, or you'll--"  
  
"I'm fine, I just passed out. That's all." Vegeta said, pulling the covers off and standing up. Stuffing his feet back in his boots, he walked to the door of the sick room. "Thank you." He mumbled, pulling the door open.  
  
"You think of something to do yet?" Bulma smiled.  
  
"...No...I haven't." Vegeta left the room. He was planning on going back to the gravity room, but his feet seemed to take him to his room instead. "What am I doing in here?" He wondered. He sat on his bed anyways, and put his hand over his head. "What to do...I have to do a favor for someone who is in love with me but does not know I know. What am I going to do...?" Vegeta thought about how she'd said it so loud and unashamed...  
  
'I love him!'  
  
She was pretty. And he admitted, she was very smart. Her inventions were almost in the same league as that of Saiyan technology. She was highly intelligent for a human. She wasn't afraid of anything, and--Vegeta remembered one crucial element of his review on her--Yamcha. The former desert bandit who'd moved to the city to be her boyfriend, and Bulma'd been with him for many years now. What would Vegeta do about Yamcha, now that he guessed he himself loved Bulma? Bulma was still going out with him, and Vegeta didn't think he could change that very soon. But...Bulma said she loved Vegeta...was she going to dump Yamcha? He knew her secret, and if he told her that he loved her too, then they could be happy together. But Bulma was a human, and Vegeta a Saiyan. That couldn't work...or maybe it would. Goku looked happy enough with Chi-Chi and his son Gohan. Maybe Vegeta could be with Bulma after all...but how to spill the beans? 


	5. Something To Tell You

With You  
  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Five: Something To Tell You  
  
One week later...  
  
"I still can't beleive he actually sat down and ate lunch with me..." Bulma said while brushing her hair, sitting in front of a  
  
bureau with large drawers and a big mirror on it. She watched the blue strands straighten out, and smiled. She liked to brush her hair...it  
  
made her feel pretty, even if she knew she wasn't attractive at all. She put the bursh down, content, and walked to the door. When she  
  
opened it, she jumped, finding Vegeta in the doorway. "How long have you been there?!" She gasped, thinking about how not three minutes  
  
ago she'd just exclaimed how handsome she thought he was. She hoped he hadn't heard that.  
  
"I just got here. I was about to knock." Vegeta said truthfully.  
  
"Whew." Bulma sighed.  
  
"You mind if I talk to you...?" Vegeta asked, giving her a strange look for the sigh of releif she'd just let out. Was there  
  
something he should know about? Bulma nodded and stepped aside. "Come on in." She invited.  
  
"Thanks." Vegeta said, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. "There's uh...something I have to say..." he trailed  
  
off. Bulma sat on her bed, and Vegeta joined her. She watched him curiously, wodering what he was going to say. He sucked in as much  
  
air as possible, then let it all out.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I don't know how to say it, though..." Vegeta put a hand behind his head, and blushed slightly. He was sure she would laugh,  
  
and he would find out it was all a joke she'd set up to see how gullible he really was. Maybe not, though. She seemed to be keeping a face  
  
that was straight enough.  
  
"Can you show me, then?" Bulma asked. She was confused...what was there that a Saiyan couldn't say? She'd always seen  
  
Vegeta as a fearless, brave prince...but now, his hand was almost shaking, and he looked away, like it would all go away if he told her what  
  
he wanted to say.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened at the thoght of showing her what he meant...those dreams would be a reality, then. Wasn't that what  
  
he'd wanted, though? He'd thought about her so much over the time since his strange dreams. But she would probably slap him if her tried  
  
to kiss her, Bulma had been going out with Yamcha for years, and refused to do more than hug him. "I can't."  
  
"No?" Bulma said. "How will I know what you want to say, then? Please, please show me...I promise I won't laugh." Bulma tried to  
  
make him feel confident about saying whatever it was he wanted to get out. She was very interested in where this conversation was going.  
  
"You wouldn't get angry?" Vegeta hoped. If she promised, she couldn't blame him.  
  
"I promise. Just let me in on this secret! I want to know!" Bulma smiled. What could go wrong? It wasn't like he was going to pull  
  
a snake out of his pocket and let it poison her or anything weird...she was sure he wouldn't harm her.  
  
"O-okay..." Vegeta's mind raced for how to do this. He'd rehearsed telling Bulma he loved her so many times in his head, but  
  
he'd always assumed he'd have the courage to just say the three words. Now he had to show her, not tell her...  
  
"Well?" Bulma was getting anxious...he was acting too suspenseful for her to comprehend. What was this secret!?  
  
"You uh...have to...close your eyes." Vegeta remembered. She would freak out for sure if she saw him lean in about to kiss her,  
  
with her eyes open and everything. This would go much more smoothly if her eyes were closed. Then he could dissappear before she  
  
opened them again.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready!" Bulma squeezed her eyelids shut and then loosened them. Her make-up would be messed up if she shut her  
  
eyes too tightly. Vegeta almost laughed at her excited expression. She was so...cute. He hoped this wouldn't shock her too much, or he  
  
might be out of a home for the next while.  
  
"Don't talk." Vegeta inhaled, and hoped this went right. 


	6. Affection

With You  
  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Six: Affection  
  
Vegeta was almost frozen, but he had to do this...there was no going back now. Bulma was still sitting there, with her eyes  
  
closed, as he cautiously moved closer. She didn't move or talk. She thought this might be part of his plan. Close your eyes...this meant  
  
some sort of surprise was coming, right? And surprises that you closed your eyes for were usually good ones. She wondered if this had to  
  
do with the favor he still owed her.  
  
Vegeta warily moved yet closer to the girl, who seemed so unsuspecting as to what his intentions were, he felt almost guilty for  
  
wanting to kiss her so badly. This is what he had been waiting for...one moment where he could just be with her, and not have to say  
  
anything, but still know the other's feelings. He was afraid to do it though...  
  
"Vegeta, is this some sort of joke?" Bulma asked. She was not going to sit with her eyes closed for much longer, at least not  
  
without talking. Vegeta moved away. "It's not, Bulma. It's very...serious. And strong. I'm just...rethinking something. I don't know if I can do  
  
it." He said.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't be mad or laugh. I promised you, didn't I?" Bulma reassured him.  
  
"You're right. Okay, then, don't talk, because I am going to show you what I need to say." Vegeta was confident, now. Just a few  
  
seconds of silence, to set in some atmosphere for the feeling, and then he'd do it. He advanced forwards, moving very close to her, and  
  
closed his eyes while pressing his lips on hers, kissing her softly on the mouth. Bulma almost opened her eyes in surprise, but  
  
remembered she said she wouldn't. But...here was Vegeta! Kissing her! Her, of all people, he'd chosen to kiss, and he was making it seem  
  
like more than just any old kiss, like it was special. It was, though. It was Bulma's first real kiss, and the first time Vegeta had ever kissed  
  
anyone in his entire life. Bulma kissed back, tears of joy in her eyes. She was glad this was what he'd wanted to say...it felt so amazing to be  
  
kissed by him...and Vegeta felt like he was back in his dreams, and this wasn't real, it felt so good...bliss...  
  
Vegeta pulled away from her, his eyes now opened, already astounded that Bulma had accepted the kiss and hadn't pushed  
  
him away. Bulma's eyelids fluttered and revealed two sparkling sapphire irises, and she smiled at him. He blushed, and so did she. Bulma  
  
looked at the floor. "That's what it was...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you too, you know." Bulma said, hopeful of the meaning of the kiss. She was correct, as Vegeta took her in his arms and  
  
held her close. She ran her fingers through his hair, then remembered the dreams. She should admit to them. "Vegeta, about a week ago, I  
  
had a dream about you." She recalled. "On the night it rained."  
  
"Are you serious?" Vegeta asked. This was odd...that's when he'd had his dream!  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I dreamt about you that night."  
  
"You did?" Bulma shifted in his arms and looked at him thinking he was joking. He nodded. "How..." Bulma couldn't finish her  
  
sentence, and rested her head on his shoulder, wanting the embrace to last forever.  
  
"Bulma..." Vegeta started.  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"May I ask your father to court you...?"  
  
"Court? What?" Bulma scratched her head.  
  
"Courtship is like dating...but a little different, by my planet's standards." Vegeta answered.  
  
"You mean, you want me to be, like, your girlfriend?" Bulma wondered. She was jumping up and down like an excited fourth-  
  
grader in her head, so happy she could fall on her face six or seven times and still be smiling. Of course she would!  
  
"UH-huh..." Vegeta grinned.   
  
"Forget Dad, I say yes!" Bulma lit up like the Sun on a spring day. She was at a loss of words over the mind capacity of a little  
  
kid's, she couldn't breathe... Vegeta laughed. When had she ever seen him laugh? Or smile? Was she the first to succeed in such a feat?  
  
"I have to ask your father, though. it's the way it works on Vegeta-sei." Vegeta said. 


	7. Father's Consent

With You  
  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Seven: Father's Consent  
  
"Dr. Breifs, I'd like to ask you something." Vegeta said, walking down the wooden steps to Bulma's father's basement laboratory,  
  
where most ideas for inventions had originated. Dr. Breifs was wearing a pair of goggles and was using a screwdriver on a machine almost  
  
too small to see without a magnifying glass. The old man stood up straight, and groaned when his back gave way, making a loud crack that  
  
was not pleasant for the ears to hear. "Yes, yes, m'boy, what can I do for you? Gravity room broken again? Because I can upgrade it, if you  
  
need." The doctor said while rubbing his greasy hands with a white cloth, making it black with brown spots from oil and rust.  
  
"It's not about the gravity room." Vegeta said, looking at the man, hoping to get his undivided attention. The Saiyan received eye  
  
contact. "No?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about, then?" Dr. Breifs went through his pockets until he found a lighter to start the dry cigarette hanging out of his  
  
mouth. He flicked the button and watched the ashes form as he sucked in, and saw smoke in the air as he exhaled. Vegeta coughed, mnot  
  
used to the tobacco usage on Earth. Why humans smoked was a mystery to him.  
  
"Your daughter." Vegeta answered sternly.  
  
"My daughter? Bulma?"  
  
"Yes sir. I'd like to know if I could court her."  
  
"Court her?!" Dr. Breifs coughed, almost swallowing his cigarette. He coughed up a mouthful of hot, grey ashes, and threw the  
  
tube with the remaining tobacco in it aside. He rinsed his mouth out with some coffee that he spat into a sink after gargling with, and wiped  
  
his mouth. "Did I hear you right when you said you wanted to date my little girl?!" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Vegeta tried to maintain his manners while asking something so important to the both of them. Dr. Breifs threw the  
  
cigarette in a wastebasket, mumbling something about 'always knowin' them smokes'd get me half-dead before I c'd say red tomata.' He  
  
coughed again, then began to pace around the man in question. His first question came out as if the interrogation had just begun.  
  
"How old did you say you were?" Dr. Breifs pointed a finger at Vegeta's chest. It was like he knew Bulma'd rested her head there  
  
or something. It spooked Vegeta, and he jumped. "Twenty years old, sir!" He replied as if her were in the army.  
  
"Have you thoughts of mariage?"  
  
"Yes sir, every intention to marry her."  
  
"You're too old to marry Bulma. She's only a teenager, and you're in your twenties." Dr. Breifs argued.  
  
"But there's only a three year age difference!"  
  
"It makes no sense to me why you would want to marry her, either. How did this come about?"  
  
"I love her!" Vegeta exclaimed without thought. That might have caused a heart attack. The mere idea of the two seeing each  
  
other at all was enough of a shocker to the man. Dr. Breifs gave Vegeta a dirty look. "I know men like you, Vegeta...you pretend you love her,  
  
but all you really want is--"  
  
"Dad!" Bulma came storming down the stairs. She'd been sitting at the top of the staircase the whole time, listening to the entire  
  
conversation. She stepped in front of Vegeta, and faced her father. "You're being way out of bounds, here! I love Vegeta, and he loves me.  
  
He wouldn't do something that would hurt me." She said with firm beleif fixed in her voice.  
  
"I think you're wrong. Both of you. I won't permit you to court my daughter, Vegeta...don't you come near her again." He pulled  
  
the Saiyan's hand from his daughter's shoulder, and took Bulma behind his back. "Dad!" She yelled.  
  
"Now get out." Dr. Breifs gave the Saiyan a cold stare that seemed to penetrate Vegeta's armour and look straight at his black  
  
soul, which was slowly bieng purified with a love for Bulma. But now...what would he do? Bulma's father wouldn't let him see Bulma any  
  
more...why? And how could he go on without her, now that they'd experienced the other's love? 


	8. Doctor's Accusations

With You  
  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Eight: Doctor's Accusations  
  
In the black of night, after long hours of a one-on-one argument with her father, around twelve thirty a.m., Bulma slammed the  
  
door to her room and threw herself on her bed, burying her head under the white covers and pillows and crying quietly to herself. "I hate  
  
him, I hate my father!" She cried. She eventually quieted down, and sniffled for an hour before falling into an uneasy sleep filled with  
  
thoughts of Dr. Breifs getting rid of Vegeta--for good. The girl tossed and turned, until finally, someone shook her from her sleep.  
  
"Bulma!" Came the male voice. "Bulma!" He shook her until she bolted upright in her bed, sweating and seeming exhausted, as  
  
if she'd just been running. "Vegeta!" She cast her cry into the dark room, and the man's face showed a match to the name Bulma called.  
  
"Bulma...it's okay." Vegeta held the girl, who'd begun to sob uncontrollably in his arms. He stroked her hair, and she soon  
  
stopped the loud crying. "You were only dreaming." Vegeta explained to her, wiping a tear from her eye with a single gentle finger, then he  
  
saw the fear in her eyes. She was still frightened. He pulled her closer, and she took in a deep breath. "Dad'll kill you if he finds out you  
  
were here." She said.  
  
"I had to see you anyways, Bulma." Vegeta whispered softly. She gave a small smile to him, and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"You're so sweet," she laughed. He looked away for a moment, remembering that he shouldn't be seen with a human like this, because he  
  
was the prince of Saiyans, but he pushed the thought aside as he wondered who would know.  
  
"We should ask my dad again."  
  
"No. He said no, and he said it for a reason. He's not going to budge. Just keep a closer eye on me the more we pester him. I  
  
already tried, just after dinner, and he holds to the fact that I am too old for you. I don't believe that, we're only three years apart." Vegeta said  
  
quietly. Bulma put on a frown. "What'll we do, then? I am not going to leave us hanging, I want to know if you're the one for me. I think you  
  
are, too." She said.  
  
"We should see each other in secret, then." Vegeta suggested.  
  
"Of course we will. But right now I'm so tired, I think I'm going to try to sleep again." Bulma yawned, and stretched her arms. She  
  
crawled under the covers of her bed, and closed her eyes. "I love you."  
  
"Good night, Bulma." Vegeta kissed her forehead before walking to the door, and slowly shutting it behind him. Bulma fell  
  
asleep with a smile on her face, dreaming of sweet things hoped to come.  
  
"What have we here? I knew I heard a scream, and now I know why!" Dr. Breifs had just come up the staircase, and had seen  
  
Vegeta come out of Bulma's room. Now he was shaking a fist at the young boy. "Didn't I tell you not to go near Bulma, Vegeta?" He aked  
  
sternly. Vegeta's face hardened. "I don't see what you find wrong with Bulma and I seeing each other. And what's this about knowing why  
  
Bulma screamed?"  
  
"I know what you're up to. Bulma isn't in love with you, and you don't care about her at all!"  
  
"What?! Of course I care about her! What are you talking about?!"  
  
"I'm talking about why Bulma just screamed!"  
  
"She had a nightmare!"  
  
"You mean to say that you forcing her to do things is a nightmare!" Dr. Breifs accused and wrongly corrected. Vegeta gaped at  
  
the thought of it. "I don't force her to do anything!" He yelled in defense. How dare that old man say something like that?!  
  
"You do! I know you're raping her, Vegeta! There's no possible way she loves you!" Dr. Breifs exclaimed.  
  
"I am not raping her, we haven't done anything at all!" Vegeta said. Dr. Breifs must have been intoxicated, he'd been awfully  
  
strange that day, and had never acted so absurdly in his life. He must have been getting drunk in the basement when he was working on  
  
the inventions down there, and again when Vegeta'd asked after dinner for permission.  
  
"Stay away from my daughter!" Dr. Breifs finalized his decision. "End of discussion!" He walked down the hall and slammed the  
  
door to his bedroom, which he shared with Mrs. Breifs. Vegeta went into his own room, and closed the door just as loudly.  
  
"I'll find a way around that old man, he is not going to stand in between Bulma and I! Nothing will!" He stated, throwing himself  
  
onto his bed by his back. He crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling until the Sun rose, wherein he could no longer  
  
keep his eyes open, and he'd fallen asleep on top of the covers.  
  
The door cracked open, and woke Vegeta at an early hour. "Good morning." said a maid as she pushed a cart into the room.  
  
Vegeta sat up in his bed and groaned. "Bulma...?" He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Miss Bulma is in the garden. She has strict orders not to be disturbed, but wants you to see her immediately after your  
  
breakfast, which she said should be brought to you at once." The maid motioned at the cart, chalk full of every breakfast possibility  
  
imaginable to the Saiyan.  
  
"Is there anything else you might need...?" The maid asked. Part of the routine, of course.  
  
"Are my clothes I asked to be washed finished yet?" Vegeta wondered.  
  
"Yes. Here they are." The maid handed Vegeta a hanger with plastic over it, obviously containing the outfits in question. Vegeta  
  
took them gratefully. "Tell Bulma I'll be down in ten minutes. Be sure the garden is kept clear of all others until at least..." Vegeta took a  
  
glance at the clock on the night stand, then calculated enough time to spend with Bulma without being suspicious of where he was. It was  
  
six fifteen now, so... "at least one in the afternoon. Also make sure lunch for two is brought in at noon." Vegeta finished. The maid nodded  
  
and walked out of the room, leaving the food to Vegeta. She closed the door on her way out.  
  
"Mm..." Vegeta sipped his coffee while piling doughnuts, toast, eggs, waffles, sausages, bacon, and cakes of all sorts onto a  
  
few plates, and began to eat as fast as he could without choking. He was done everything in about three minutes, and wiped his face with a  
  
napkin after. "I should be down there soon." Vegeta said, slipping off his clothes and stepping into a shower he'd started in the washroom  
  
connected to his bedroom.  
  
Six minutes of hot water later, Vegeta shook himself dry and threw on the new clothes, then hurried out of the house to turn on  
  
the machine in the gravity room, just in case someone thought he might be elsewhere. He then ran into the garden, not too far away from the  
  
gravity room.  
  
"Bulma?" He opened a metal gate that was in between two tall hedges which blocked the view of everything else in the garden.  
  
The hedges went about the entire perimeter of the garden, so they had no trouble with being spotted together. Their plan was foolproof...if  
  
Vegeta ever found Bulma in the large area! "Bulma?!" 


	9. Bulma's Intoxication

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Nine: Bulma's Intoxication  
  
"Bulma?!" Vegeta continued to look about the garden, walking around in circles in the labyrinth of tall bushes and grasses that reached above his head. There was no sound other than Vegeta pushing through the vegetation, and he couldn't sense her...was she even in there? He felt a different power...not Bulma, but...  
"Yamcha!" Vegeta turned the corner and ran straight into the scar- faced human who'd previously been Bulma's boyfriend. Bulma'd gotten creeped out by the guy, though, so she'd dumped him. She had Vegeta now, anyways. Who needed Yamcha?  
"That would be me!" Yamcha laughed maniacally.  
"Where's Bulma?" Vegeta demanded.  
"Here." Yamcha stepped aside to show a girl, looking quite ill, slumped in a chair. Yamcha laughed again, and pointed at Vegeta. "Don't worry, she'll feel better in thirty minutes or so...but for now, I want to fight you!" Yamcha felt confident he'd win.  
"You're no match for me, Yamcha. Save yourself and get out of here. Otherwise I'll rip you apart for doing this to Bulma. So leave!" Vegeta said. He clenched his fists and felt a fire burning inside of him.  
"Forget it, You won't avoid our fight that easily. I'm going to beat you, Vegeta." Yamcha smiled.  
"You fool. I can kill you with the flick of my wrist." Vegeta smirked, getting into the idea of a brawl. It would be something to entertain him while he waited for Bulma to come around. He cracked his knuckles, and Yamcha charged at him.  
"AAA!" Yamcha ran into the Saiyan, and was about to use an attack with the powers of his wolf friends, when Vegeta looked up at him, and extended his arm. Yamcha kept running forward, until he was almost face to face with Vegeta. Vegeta pulled in his arm, and pinched the back of Yamcha's neck enough to make him pass out. The human fell to his knees, and toppled to the ground, landing his face in the dirt. Vegeta decided Yamcha would probably do best if he were on the couch inside the house until he woke up, so he went back inside to put the boy there. "Idiot..." Vegeta muttered, going back into the garden. He found the table where Bulma sat at, still looking sick. He walked to her place, and propped her up on his shoulder. "She doesn't feel sick...maybe the stuff is wearing off." He reasoned as he touched her forehead, feeling for a fever. Bulma twisted and moaned. "Bulma?" Vegeta watched her slow breathing and sleepy eyes.  
"Ugh." She shook her head and stood up, but lost her balance. She would have fallen, but Vegeta caught her with both arms, and sat her back down in the chair. "I have a bad taste in my mouth...did I eat something bad...?" Bulma said through a yawn.  
"You're sick, Bulma. Yamcha gave you something, didn't he?" Vegeta wanted to know.  
"Yeah..." She nodded drowsily.  
"What did he give you?" Vegeta put on a straight face, needing to know immediately what the effects would be and if she would need quick medical attention. Bulma closed her eyes sighed. "Just some chocolate...with some funny syrup on it..." she said. She seemed to smile, though she couldn't possibly be happy about her gut feelings about now.  
"What?! A syrup?! Oh, no...it could be anything! It would be impossible to tell! What do I do...who should I go to?" Vegeta wondered. He couldn't go to Dr. Breifs, because he would know that he'd seen Bulma, and think that he was the one who'd drugged her. After all, Yamcha was 'asleep on the couch.' It 'couldn't have been him.' But...who else would be able to help Bulma on such short notice and know what they were doing? Vegeta put his head in his hands, until...he thought to Namek. That planet was full of healers! Of course, he could bring Bulma to Kami's Lookout, and Kami or Piccolo could heal her instantly, without even having a diagnosis of her illness! That was it!  
"Bulma, we're going to Kami's Lookout. You have to get help, and I'm going to do everything I can to get it for you. Just stay awake, alright? Now, let's go!" Vegeta was talking the girl through this as he shifted her light body onto his back, and took to the air. To Kami's Lookout! 


	10. Medication

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Ten: Medication  
  
"Help!" Vegeta, shouting the one word he thought he'd never say, landed on the edge of Kami's Lookout, and put his hand on Bulma's forehead. She'd begun to run a fever a minute ago, and it was quickly skyrocketing with every second that passed without treatment. Mr. Popo was the one to come around the corner. "Help? Did someone call for--Oh, Vegeta, I thought I heard someone call for help. But if couldn't have been you, you would never--"  
"Get over here!" Vegeta waved, interrupting the man. Popo ran as fast as his short legs would carry him to meet the Saiyan where he knelt, and pulled Bulma off his shoulders, laying her limp body on the ground. "What? Bulma?!" Popo was taken aback in surprise. He couldn't believe that Vegeta, of all people, had been the one who would bring Bulma to be healed. Or maybe... "What did you do to her?!" Popo gasped, discovering the high fever.  
"I didn't do anything, it was Yamcha!" Vegeta defended himself. He might not want anyone to know he loved her, but he didn't want anyone to think he was poisoning her, either.  
"Yamcha?!" Popo cried. "What is this world coming to?!" He recalled Bulma and Yamcha's former relationship.  
"He put some sort of syrup on chocolate, and gave it to Bulma. She's ill. Can you help her?" Vegeta was near tears for fear of Bulma's life. She could die, if what Yamcha put on the chocolate was strong enough. Why did he do that?!  
"I can't, but Kami can. I think. I'll go get him!" Popo raced into a room, leaving Vegeta and the girl alone.  
"Bulma? Bulma, can you hear me?" Vegeta shook her shoulder. She couldn't speak back...she was too weak. And she'd been rendered unconscious from the high fever. Vegeta looked at her face and skin. It was all too pale to be healthy, she must have something else besides for the fever. What, though?  
Kami and Mr. Popo came back around the corner, and Kami sat at Bulma's side, not caring how near to Vegeta he'd be. He pulled a bottle from his pocket after examining her neck, face, feeling for a fever, and checking pressure points. He pulled the stopper out of the bottle and poured some of the thick liquid onto his fingers. "What is that stuff?" Vegeta asked, stopping Kami's hand before he could put it on Bulma. "It will calm her fever. Worry not." Kami assured him. Vegeta allowed the Namek's hand to proceed in slathering it all over her face and neck. Then Kami sat for a minute, and wiped his sticky fingers on the hem of his long sleeve. Bulma twisted in her subconscious, and held her side. "Ow..." she moaned, not opening her eyes.  
"Another pain?" Kami wondered. Bulma clutched her hip as if a dagger had just wounded her there. She hissed in pain, and then rolled to her other side. Kami reached his hand out to feel her forehead, which he found had cooled. He went into his pocket to retrieve another serum. "This will soothe her aches and pains. I hope it will work for her side." Kami explained to Vegeta, who, again, would not allow Kami to give her anything, unless it was sure to help. Vegeta would trust no one to her health but himself. Vegeta let the hand by, and stood up. He began to pace the floor as Kami applied the serum to her hands, then poured a liquid down her throat. She coughed some, but swallowed it well enough.  
"Bulma will not heal." Kami announced after a few minutes.  
"What?! Why?!" Vegeta stared at the Namek, not wanting to hear just that. "What's wrong with Bulma?! What can I do?" 


	11. Solution To Illness

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Eleven: Solution To Illness  
  
Kami looked gravely at the ground. "I am afraid there is nothing I can do about Bulma's sickness. The poisons within her are too strong for my power to withstand against it." He said solemnly.  
"I know that already! Maybe you can't help her, but someone must be able to! There has to be a cure!" Vegeta yelled. He couldn't deal with losing someone...again. He'd gone through the death of his father, that was bearable. But...to lose Bulma would break his heart...the icy heart that had barely begun to thaw in the heat of love for the young girl before him, who lay in pain and uncomfortable sleep.  
Kami shook his head. "No, there is nothing I know of that--"  
"Kami, what about the Senzu Beans?!" Mr. Popo emerged in the conversation as a sudden intelligent mind.  
"Of course!" Kami nodded excitedly, then drooped his head after a second. "Only...we have run out of them. There are no more on the plant at Korin's Tower...but, if you want, I will tell you when they have grown, and make sure that Bulma is cared for if you would like to leave her here and continue her training."  
Vegeta thought about this. He could let Bulma stay in a place where she would have everything she needed until she was treated, or... "No. I will stay here until she recovers." Vegeta answered. He sat down in front of Bulma and watched her, as if, any second, she would pull out of the sickness completely healed, and sit up to hug him. Kami was shocked. Maybe he should have been paying less attention to what Goku was doing in his training, and have watched a supposed new blossoming love at the Breifs manor. "Are you serious? You want to stay here--with Bulma--you?!" Kami asked.  
"...Yes." Vegeta turned red. Here came the questions...  
"Why?!" Kami gaped.  
Vegeta couldn't answer the Namek...he was too proud to say he'd fallen in love with a human girl. A human! Not even of his own race, was one he'd chosen to show the weakest emotion of all for.  
There was a long silence between the three atop the Lookout, before--  
"Say, what's going on here?" Goku said, taking two fingers from his forehead.  
"Kakkarot, what are you doing here?!" Vegeta turned around, beet red. Goku would know his secret if he saw Bulma there! He would somehow use his simple mind to guess exactly what was going on, and the jig would be up! Everyone would know Vegeta's secret!  
"Uh...hiya, Vegeta! I just came by to say hello. What are you doing here?" Goku waved, surprised to see the other Saiyan at Kami's Lookout. "Are you visiting Kami and Mr. Popo too?" He asked.  
"Rr..." Vegeta looked for a way to hide the fact that he was sitting right there, right beside Bulma, facing her. Goku walked over to shake Mr. Popo's hand. "Hey, Mr. Popo, how are--Why's Bulma asleep on the ground?" Goku noticed the girl's body.  
"Bulma is ill. Vegeta brought her here." Kami answered.  
"Vegeta? Aw, isn't that cute! He likes her!" Goku, being himself, laughed out loud with his hands on his hips. Vegeta closed his eyes. Now was not the time to express his agitation....  
"I bet you're going to ask her on a date, huh?" Goku said, putting a hand over his mouth and recalling the boy from the future, Trunks, and what he'd said about who his parents were. A shocker at first, but now an ideal sum of interest was applied.  
That was the last straw for Vegeta. "Kakkarot, you imbecile! Why don't you just shout it to the whole world?! And I can't ask her on a date, because her father thinks I am too old for her!" Vegeta blurted out.  
"Hahaha, really? Say, Vegeta, how old are you, really?" Goku asked through hearty laughs.  
"Only twenty!" Vegeta yelled.  
"That means you're only three years apart, though!"  
"I know!"  
"That's not that old...hm...." Goku tapped his chin. "Well, I have to get back to Chi-Chi, or she'll be really mad at me for being so late. I'll see you two lovebirds in a few years, okay? Bye!" The Saiyan had put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared before Vegeta had a moment to protest against the term 'lovebirds.'  
"So that's it...? You're in love with Bulma?" Kami asked.  
"Rrr..." Vegeta clenched his fists and gave Kami a stare that could start bonfires and freeze planets if they wanted to. Kami slowly backed away, along with Mr. Popo, and they hid inside the small house in the middle of the Lookout.  
"Please get better, Bulma. I'm going to get those Senzu Beans for you, no matter what." Vegeta put on a face of determination. 


	12. The Wait

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Wait  
  
Vegeta sat in silence, watching Bulma lie almost lifelessly in front of him. How could he just sit there, doing nothing, when she was in pain, dying, maybe?! He hated himself for only sitting there, but he couldn't leave Bulma to train. She was so much more important than being stronger than Goku, all of a sudden. Vegeta crossed his arms, and went deep into thought.  
  
The time I kissed her...  
Like magic...  
She's so beautiful, even when her blue eyes that are like sapphires in the night are not open, and she looks like an angel...  
"Can you show me?" Voices are echoing in my head, like everything is happening all over again. I wish it would...  
Then I could get there in time...she wouldn't be like this now!  
"Stay away from my daughter, Vegeta."  
"I bet you're going to ask her on a date, huh?"  
"What did you do to her?!"  
"I didn't do anything!"...that's right. I didn't to anything at all. I probably could have stopped it. If only I hadn't taken the shower, or eaten breakfast, if I had only given up those few things, I could be holding her in my arms, standing in the garden with her, right now! But instead, she suffers while I sit. Sit and do nothing...  
"I love you."  
"I know you're raping her, Vegeta!"  
"I love you."  
"There's no possible way that Bulma loves you!"  
"Tell Bulma I'll be down in about ten minutes."  
"I'm going to beat you, Vegeta."  
"I love you."  
  
"Augh!" Vegeta shook the memories from his head. "Argh...I'm going to show them! They'll see! I love Bulma, and wouldn't do anything to hurt her! That Dr. Breifs, and Yamcha--they're both crazy. They think they can stand in my way! Augh!"  
"Sir, would you like to bathe before lunch?" Mr. Popo held out a towel and some soaps.  
"Uh..." Vegeta thought. He might as well. Bulma wasn't going anywhere. As long as the bath wasn't very far from where Bulma lay now. He had to be able to sense her small power, which was hard enough from where he was now. "Sure." Vegeta answered.  
"Here you are." Mr. Popo passed the Saiyan the towels. "The baths are that way." Popo pointed to a door, which was white with a gold handle, identical to all the other doors on the Lookout. "Thanks," Vegeta headed to the door.  
  
"Ahh..." Vegeta had stripped down and just sat in a large tub full of steaming hot water. It was very relaxing.  
"Will you need anything else?" Popo asked at the doorway with Vegeta's clothes in hand. He was going to wash them for the Prince, they smelled of endless training. Bulma had been very brave to embrace the man.  
"No." Vegeta answered.  
"Do we have your permission to move Bulma to one of the beds in the sick bay?" Popo enquiered.  
"...Yes." Vegeta answered, seeing no harm in doing this, It would only mean Bulma's back wouldn't hurt when she came around.  
  
"Sir, lunch is ready." Mr. Popo said, reentering the room with the baths in it. He had Vegeta's clean, dry clothes bundled up in his arms. He put the pile on a low chair by the door, and left after being thanked by Vegeta.  
  
At lunch, Vegeta ate quickly and quietly. After clearing his plate, Kami laughed. "You Saiyans are all alike, you have never ending holes in your stomaches!"  
"Where is Bulma resting?" Vegeta ignored the comment and rose from the table.  
"In the sick bay. Mr. Popo will show you the way." Kami said. Popo stood from his place, and walked to the door. Vegeta followed. The Saiyan walked behind the shorter man until they reached a small room with a heavenly label Vegeta couldn't read on it. "Bulma is in here." Popo whispered. He turned the knob on the door, and pushed the door open enough for Vegeta to slip in and let the door close behind him.  
Vegeta looked around the room, and saw a few beds with chairs by them. The only bed with a person in it was the one furthest from the door, and that was where Bulma lay. Vegeta strode quickly to her side, and sat in the chair beside her. He took her hand and closed his eyes, hoping his communications worked.  
"Bulma..." He thought to her.  
"Ve...Vegeta...?" The reply was slow, but sure. Bulma had answered him, showing the thoughts back and forth were a success. Vegeta stroked his fingers over her soft hand. "I'm going to get you better, we only have to wait for the Senzu Beans to be finished growing. Then you can be fully healed." He thought.  
"Yeah..." on the outside, you'd have never guessed Bulma was speaking with Vegeta, as her face remained exactly the same, and she showed no signs of further recovery. "I'm...glad you took me...to Kami. My fever's...gone. Thank you..."  
"You're welcome. I have to ask Kami a question. I'll be right back." Vegeta let go of Bulma's hand, thus breaking the mind connection, and bent over the bed, kissing her closed mouth softly and laeving the room.  
  
"Kami."  
"Yes, Vegeta?" Kami turned from a pile of papers he was writing on.  
"When will the Senzu Beans be ready?"  
"I don't know, actually. You can go ask Korin in his tower. It's only just below the Lookout, here." Kami answered.  
"Thank you. I will." 


	13. Senzu Beans

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Senzu Beans  
  
Vegeta, anxious to know how much longer it would be until Bulma's full health returned, blasted off from the ground on the edge of Kami's Lookout, and quickly made his way down to the Korin Tower, slightly below the Lookout. Within seconds, Vegeta appeared before the two keepers of the tower, Korin himself, the wise feline with many hidden skills for training pupils in the Martial Arts, and, of course, Yajirobe, the generally useless waste of flesh who had done nothing but sit on his large bottom since day one. Korin grinned at the sight of the Saiyan. He had the ability to read minds, but felt the need to go through with the actual conversation and questions. "Ah, what brings you here, arrogant one?" He laughed.  
"I need Senzu Beans, as soon as possible." Vegeta said simply.  
"What need have you for the Senza Beans, demanding one?" Korin loved his game of questions and names.  
"I don't need the for myself, I need them for Bulma." Vegeta replied. This cat was getting on his nerves, and he would most likely end up blowing up the thing if he didn't quit it with the same song- like tune he used to say any thing that ever came from his mouth, making every answer a question and every question an answer.  
"Bulma? What need for healing has a human girl, O short answering one?"  
"Will you knock it off?!"  
"Knock what off, frustrated one?"  
"Grr...I have no time for foolish games! Bulma needs help, and I am going to see to it that she gets it, without dilly-dallying and stupid games like this! Tell me when the next set of Senzu Beans will be finished growing, and tell me now!" Vegeta yelled. Yajirobe covered his ears and groaned. When Vegeta gave the neanderthal-like organism a dirty look, and recognized him as the one who's cut off his tail, Yajirobe waved and gave a cheesy grin, hoping he'd pass the test of giving the 'I don't beleive I've ever met you in my life and I hope you spare my life' look.  
"I beleive I asked you a question first, angered one." Korin said slowly after watching the short display of exchanged memories between Vegeta and Yajirobe. He twiddled his thumbs and waited for Vegeta to reply.  
"What? What question?" Vegeta asked.  
"Why does Bulma need Senzu Beans? She's only a girl, and I don't recall her ever fighting in near-death battles such as you have. Why would she need them?" Korin had, for once, refrained from using the word 'one' to refer to the person he spoke to when asking a question.  
"Bulma's ill, and Kami can't do anything. She needs the beans to regain her strength."  
"Ah...what sickness has Bulma come across?"  
"Yamcha poisoned her." Vegeta looked down.  
"Yamcha?! Oh, dear..."  
"Well, I have nothing more to iscuss with you than the Senzu Beans. When will they be ready?"  
"As a matter of fact, I have three in my pocket with me now, that I have always kept for very important emergencies. You may have one for Bulma. Here." Korin pulled a small sack from his pocket, opened it, and passed Vegeta a small bean.  
"Thank you. You won't regret this." Vegeta gratefully took the Senzu Bean and blasted off, back to Kami's Lookout. He wanted to see Bulma's smile again, he was so glad she'd be healed....  
What about after she was, though? it was already about one in the afternoon, meaning, to the Breifs, Bulma had been missing since about seven, and Yamcha was asleep on the couch. And if Dr. Breifs had gone to the trrouble of checking up on Vegeta to see that he wasn't messing around with hi daughter, he would think Vegeta'd kidnapped her, and he might catch them landing back in the garden. Or maybe...just maybe, the maids had kept their mouths shut. Vegeta hoped that they had. Otherwise it really would be over. 


	14. Hiding

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Hiding  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta had just fed Bulma the Senzu Bean, and was holding her hand, hoping it worked.  
"Vegeta!" The girl sat up, and threw her arms around the Saiyan. She stared to cry, then forgot what her tears were for, and began to kiss Vegeta on any skin exposed from his training suit. Kami and Mr. Popo stood in the background, laughing at the happy couple. "I am glad Bulma is alright, now." Kami said.  
"I am as well." Popo agreed.  
"We have to go, now. Thank you for helping us." Vegeta said. He lifted Bulma off the bed in the sick bay, walked clamly out of the room, and blasted off of Kami's Lookout with the girl in his arms. "Bye!" Bulma shouted to the them as they fly off. Kami and Popo waved from outside the main building, where they were going to go afterwards.  
  
"I'm glad the Senzu Beans worked." Vegeta kissed Bulma's cheek, flying over an ocean of some sort. Bulma smiled and laughed. "You were such a wreck, and I wasn't sick for even that long. Only a morning." She giggled.  
"But I thought we'd have to wait days to see your beautiful face light up again."  
There was a quiet for the rest of the fly home.  
  
"Bulma!" Dr. Breifs had run into the garden, which he had been told sevral times not to enter by the maids, and was searching for his daughter. She probably wasn't even in there, knowing what had been going on lately with her and Vegeta. Dr. Breifs had found the gravity room empty when he'd gone to upgrade it for the 'hard-training Saiyan.' "Bulma!" He called.  
  
"Where should we land?" Vegeta hovered above the large area of the Breifs estate.  
"What are you going to do after we land?" Bulma asked.  
"I don't know. I want to stay with you until Yamcha leaves, at least, though."  
"That could be hours."  
"Then we'll spend hours together. I'm going to keep that fool from you as long as I'm alive, I don't want that freak to go near you again. And I want to be with you, anyways." Vegeta hugged Bulma close, and was happy to feel the warmth in her hands hadn't faded.  
"We should land back in the garden. I don't think my dad suspects." Bulma suggested.  
"Alright, then. To the--he's there!" Vegeta stopped above the garden, and flew backwards, hoping Dr. Breifs wouldn't suddenly look up until Vegeta'd gotten out of sight. Bulma saw her father, and hid her face from the man, as if seeing him would mean he'd know she was there. "We've got to go somewhere else. Somewhere he wouldn't look." She said in worry.  
"Where would that be...?" Vegeta wondered. The whole property was his, he could have servants run about looking for them and discover the couple somewhere within minutes. Bulma didn't take long to come up with an answer. "The gravity room!"  
"What?!" Vegeta wondered if she was sane. She'd just been ill, and now she wanted to sit around watching Vegeta train so her father wouldn't find her. But, if she was in there...  
"You don't have to train," Bulma said. It was like she could read his mind! Was this part of love? Knowing what the other is thinking without even reading the expression on their face?  
Vegeta's frown lifted, and he let out a short laugh. "But, Bulma, your father will--"  
"If he's actually looking for me, he must know you're not in there now. He's worried we're doing something we shouldn't. But if we go in there, he won't think of coming and looking again. And if he does, you can hide me, and say you're training." Bulma reasoned.  
Vegeta nodded and flew to the door of the gravity room. He and Bulma slipped inside, and Vegeta turned down the shutters in the windows.  
  
"Bulma, where are you?! I know you're...off screwing that...bastard..." Dr. Breifs, yet again drunk as ever, wandered drowsily about the garden with a bottle in hand. He took another swig of the brew inside, and began to curse and kick everything in his path, tearing through the greens for the girl who'd disobeyed him. He'd find her, though. They couldn't hide all day. Not if they were going to live on his property. They would be found... 


	15. Kisses and a Searching Father

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Kisses and a Searching Father  
  
Dr. Breifs slammed his fist on the dinner table, and began to yell. "Where is...that jackass hiding...my daughter?!" He shouted, assuming Vegeta'd intended only to keep his daughter from him. "They'll never...date each other...or anything of the likes." He accidentally dropped the bottle he held, and it smashed on the floor. "What the hell?!" Dr. Breifs looked at the broken glass on the ground. "Son of a gun, I'm going to have to fire my maids if they leave...messes...everywhere!" He waved about wildly, 'searching' for a maid to clean the mess.  
  
The gravity room was quiet, except for the soft breathing of the two, as they held onto each other and kissed for endless minutes, not caring how much time went by. "Bulma...we...shouldn't..."  
"Shouldn't...we...?" Bulma moved her hand away from where she'd gone to take Vegeta's armour off, and then proceed to remove his shirt. He'd allowed her to take his armour off, because it was uncomfortable, doing what they were, but his shirt would stay on. He didn't want to go so far where they were.  
"Not in...here..." Vegeta mouthed through their kisses. The whole conversation had been broken up by this. Bulma moved her hands back around to Vegeta's back, where she ran her fingers down his neck and made him shiver in angst. "Why...?" Bulma wondered as Vegeta kissed her neck and shoulders. He opened his eyes, and looked at her. "If we get caught, then--"  
"We won't get caught." Bulma interrupted.  
"But if we do..."  
"We won't!"  
"Fine, but...in here?" Vegeta looked around. The floor didn't look so comfortable, and he knew it wasn't from falling to it endless amounts of times while training. It was not somewhere to do anything but train. Dr. Breifs hadn't counted on Vegeta having any guests in there when he'd built the gravity room. Especially when that guest was Bulma, and she wasn't there to fight.  
"We can...go to my...room..." Bulma kissed him again, and they were started up for a second round.  
"But there's a...lock on my door...not yours..." Vegeta protested. His fingers swept down Bulma's shoulders, arms, and locked with Bulma's fingers, and he held her hand while the other played with her hair.  
"S-Sure..."  
  
"Trunks!" Goku called to the boy from the future, who'd wanted to know one last thing before he went back to his time. He'd only come to check up on everything, and make sure they hadn't forgotten about the androids that were coming, but wanted to hear the latest on his parents. "Goku, what did you find out from Kami?"  
"You wouldn't beleive it! When I got to the Lookout, Vegeta and Bulma were already there, together!"  
"You mean...they're in love?" Trunks smiled excitedly.  
"Well, I guess so...man, you wouldn't beleive how much Vegeta actually likes your mom! She was sick, and he was almost crying!" Goku announced.  
"My mom is sick?" Trunks asked worriedly.  
"Well, yeah., but I wouldn't worry too much about it. She's in good hands." Goku assured the boy. Trunks frowned anyways, the looked up with an honest question in his eyes. "Did they...y'know...uh..."  
"What?"  
"Am I in process yet?" Trunks asked, turning pink. The subject embarassed him, as it did most people.  
"Oh, I don't know. Bulma's still pretty skinny. You want me to ask?"  
"NO!"  
  
"Bulma?!" Dr Breifs was making another round a half hour later. He saw the power in the gravity room had been turned off...he wondered why. "A hah! Vegeta will know where my daughter is!" He swaggered, half-drunkenly, to the door, and pulled the handle down, yanking the door open. 


	16. Of Lust And Death

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Of Lust And Death  
  
"Vegeta, where's my daughter--BULMA!" Dr. Breifs had stormed into the gravity room, and seen what there was to see. He was not pleased. Bulma gasped and leaned away from the Saiyan, almost disowning him, and looked at the floor. "Dad, I--"  
"You will go to your room immediately, young lady." Dr. Breifs ordered.  
"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore! And you can't punish me for this, either!" Bulma yelled.  
"You'll go to your damn room now, Bulma Breifs." Dr. Breifs pointed at the door of the house, and put on a large frown.  
"I'm not going, Dad." Bulma stood her ground.  
"Maybe you should go. I have to speak with your father personally, anyways." Vegeta said, looking at her with concern. Bulma nodded. "If you want, I guess. See you later." Bulma said, kissing Vegeta on the cheek and leaving the gravity room with her arms crossed, angry with her father. Why was he being so moronic about everything? It was like he'd been taking stupid pills the past two days or something. She heard the yelling voices as she walked into the house. Shutting the door behind herself and taking off her shoes, she went to sit on the couch, on a pile of blankets.  
"Hey, get off! What a bad way to wake someone!" A voice came from under the covers as Bulma flopped onto the couch. Jumping up as fast as she could, she saw Yamcha sitting in the place beneath her. "Yamcha, what are you doing on my couch?!" She screamed. She was very angry with him for ruining her morning, which could possibly have been spent with Vegeta, and no one else. Instead, she spent all morning and part of the afternoon in a sick bed, waiting to be healed.  
"I don't know, actually. I got knocked out, and then I wound up on the couch, with you sitting on me!" Yamcha replied.  
  
"Vegeta, I thought I'd have told you to keep away from Bulma more than enough times. Need I say it again?" Dr. Breifs asked, swaying from the alcohol intake. Vegeta gave him a hard stare. "What, besides my age, do you find appalling about Bulma and I being in a relationship?" He demanded to know.  
"You're...not right for her, you bloody..." Dr. Breifs hiccuped, then fell forwards, landing face-down on the floor of the gravity room. "Dr. Breifs?!" Vegeta strode to his aid, and put two fingers on the back of the man's neck. "What?! No!" Vegeta turned the body over, and pressed his fingers to Bulma's father's wrist, feeling for a pulse. There was none. "He's dead..." Vegeta whispered.  
  
"You got knocked out? By who?" Bulma wondered.  
"Vegeta. I suppose he would have finished me off, if only he hadn't have had you to look after. You were, after all, poisoned." Yamcha sat up, and shoved the blankets off of him.  
"You deserved it, you ass." Bulma said blankly, glad Vegeta'd taken action and at least done some harm to Yamcha, if not kill him. Yamcha gasped. "You say that about me?! Your boyfriend?!"  
"I told you a thousand times already, Yamcha, you and I are through." Bulma said, getting annoyed.  
"You don't mean that, Bulma. you're just--"  
"I'm serious." Bulma stared.  
"You're...you're...really...serious." Yamcha stopped laughing, realizing it was no joke. "Ah, come now, let's put old times behind us, and we'll start over again." He offered. Bulma shook her head angrily, and crossed her arms. She'd picked up something from Vegeta. "Not a chance, scum. I know what you did last weekend. Besides, I'm in love with Vegeta now. You can't change that." Bulma refused.  
"Aw, come on, just for old time's sake, then? Let's get down and--"  
"No!" Bulma slapped him across the face, leaving a red splotch on his cheek. Yamcha held his face with one hand, while grabbing Bulma's wrist with the other as she tried to leave the room in search of Vegeta. "What do you want?! Didn't I just sya no?!" Bulma yelled, trying to get away. She tugged at her wrist, but Yamcha, having studied under Master Roshi for a short period of time, had learnt how to keep a firm grip on someone.  
"You know what I want."  
"Forget it, I won't give you that!" Bulma screamed. "That's why I dumped you in the first place! You're rushing me, and you don't care about me! It's all you, you, you! Well not anymore, pal! I am not here for your personal enjoyment, y'know!" She tried even harder to get away. Yamcha stood up, still holding Bulma. "Gimme a kiss." He ordered.  
"No!" Bulma declined, clearly stating she didn't want to have anything to do with Yamcha any more. Yamcha had a crazed look in his eyes, like a child who had suddenly gotten everything they'd ever wanted. Bulma felt terrified.  
"I said gimme a damn kiss." Yamcha said even louder.  
"Get away!" Bulma screamed as he, with the advantage of being stronger, advanced on her, pushing her down onto the couch and sitting on top. Yamcha was laughing mechanically, and Bulma screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta looked up from the corpse. "Bulma!" He ran from the gravity room, towards the house. "Bulma, I'm coming!" He said, knowing his Saiyan hearing was at last useful for something. He ran as fast as he could, and into the house. Throwing the door open with so much force it flew off it's hinges, he dashed into the living room and stopped abruptly at the sight he was given. 


	17. Of Lust And Death II

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Of Lust And Death II  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried for help, struggling under the weight of Yamcha's forceful body, which was trying to stay atop her as he tore her shirt off of her, not using the buttons, but ripping it from the seams to remove it as fast as possible. Vegeta stood in shock for a few seconds, then ran and pulled Yamcha into the air. Bulma got off the couch as fast as she could, and hid behind the angered Saiyan.  
"Now would not be an appropriate time to kill you." Vegeta whispered icily into the boy's face, then threw him clear across the room and turned from his view of the pained human. "Bulma, are you alright?" He asked, taking the shivering girl in his arms and patting her back. Bulma wouldn't stop crying, and the tears kept coming. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at Yamcha, who she could see over Vegeta's shoulder, moaning in the corner and rubbing his arm.  
"I think I'm okay..." Bulma broke into more tears, and hugged the Saiyan harder.  
"Bulma, it's alright now." Vegeta lifted her chin with his free hand, and stared into her blue crystal eyes. They were full of nothing but pure fear and terror...so much like his own eyes, yet...a world away from him. Bulma sniffled and gave the smallest smile possible, finding it almost unbearable to look him in the eye. "Look at me, Bulma." Vegeta said softly.  
"No...I can't. I'm too ashamed." She said, her eyes adverting from his gaze every time they met the coal black iris' of the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta held her still, to stop the twirling and looking away business, and pulled her close. She buried her face in his chest, tear- staining the training suit that had been beneath the armor, which still lay in the gravity room. "It's not your fault..." he mumbled to her, kissing her shoulder comfortingly and running his fingers up the side of her arm. Bulma accepted the kisses and worked her own lips from his chest to his neck, and from his neck to his face, and from there, placing her mouth over his, and closed her eyes lightly.  
"Well, don't you two belong in a romance film. Well it's about time we turned this into an action flick!" Yamcha said, staggering towards the pair and grabbing Bulma's arm. Vegeta swatted it away, and turned the kiss around so his back was to Yamcha and Bulma was far from reach. The boy who'd failed simply left the room, deciding to give up for now. At least until he had a good plan to get rid of Vegeta and get what he wanted from Bulma. "Bulma Breifs, I'm coming back here, you know." He said, exiting through the front door, which he didn't have to open, courtesy of Vegeta's raging strength and loathing for doors that did not open automatically and welcome you home.  
"Hmph. I await your return, Yamcha. Vegeta will beat the shit out of you." Bulma announced in a mocking manner. It was a true statement, as well, for Vegeta indeed had plans to remove Yamcha's head from his shoulders, cook it in the oven for thirty minutes, baste, repeat process, and give the finished platter to Yamcha's mother the next morning if he ever returned.  
Yamcha gave Bulma and Vegeta a dirty look to remember him by before jumping into the same old yellow chopper, which had been sitting on the lawn since that morning. The engine stared, and the propeller twirled, lifting the craft and the pilot far from the ground. No doubt he was going back to his apartment, in the next metropolis, to meet his five girlfriends and set up dates with them simultaneously.  
  
"You know I'll do something terrible to him if her ever does come back. Like kill him." Vegeta told Bulma flatly.  
"Uh-huh. I wouldn't have promised him a slow, painful death if I knew you wouldn't give him one. Or maybe we're just two people who won't give Yamcha what he wants: sex, and if he has to die, a quick, painless death."  
"Hmm..." Vegeta said. They sat on the couch for a moment, just snuggling together, when Vegeta decided to bring up the subject of Dr. Breifs' sudden death. "Bulma..." he started. he didn't want to say it, but he had to explain before she found out through one of the maids who quite regularly cleaned the gravity room. Bulma rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah?" She answered.  
"Your father..." Vegeta didn't know if he could bring himself to tell Bulma what had happened. He couldn't let those clear, innocent eyes shed tears again, not in the same day for things she didn't do. But he couldn't hide something from her, either. He'd rather tell her when he could be there for her, and comfort her. Now was a better time. Bulma remembered she'd left the gravity room so Vegeta and her father could get everything straightened out, and hopefully that she and Vegeta could be together with his permission. "Where is my father now? And what did you two say when I was gone?"  
"Not much. There wasn't that much time between you leaving and screaming." Vegeta answered. Bulma watched him closely. He knew something. "So what did you talk about?" She asked.  
"Well, you see, Bulma, I had nothing to do with this, but your father...fell."  
"Oh, Kami, no..." Bulma covered her mouth with a hand, and sat up straight.  
"Bulma, your father died..." Vegeta said solemnly. Bulma's eyes closed slowly, and she silently cried in Vegeta's ermbrace, wanting it not to be true. "This is not your fault either, Bulma. He just...drank too much. Too much for his body system to handle at once, is all. But you know he'll be going to heaven after Yama judges him, right?" Vegeta comforted.  
"How do you know where he'll go?" Bulma asked.  
"Because any father who raised such an angel as you shouldn't go to hell. He was a good person, and when he said he didn't want me seeing you, he must have thought he was protecting you, although I must admit he'd been quite drunk. He took good care of you Bulma, and now I'm going to do the same. We're going to get through this, and then we're goign to make a life together. This will be much harder on your mother than you. We should tell her soon." Vegeta said. Bulma dried her tears, with words of encouragement for her father, and she hoped he'd heard him say that about him. But her mother...had gone away on business that morning, shortly after Yamcha was placed on the couch. "Mom will have to wait. I'll give her a call later." Bulma said. "For now, I need to cry for my dad." She said, once again allowed the tears to stream freely down her face with no effort to hold them in. Her father was gone. 


	18. Date Preparations

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Date Preparations  
  
"Here." Vegeta passed Bulma a shirt from her bureau. She took it gratefully, sniffling, and slipped the neck hole over her head, then slid her arms through the slits in the sides. A sleeveless shirt. One of her favorites. Vegeta sat beside her on the couch, and put an arm around her shoulder. "Would you like to have a maid call your mother, and we can go out for dinner?" He offered.  
"...Sure." Bulma sighed. Looking at the floor, she started to cry. Vegeta hugged her tightly, and patted her back, whispering things like 'it's okay', over and over. She finally stood up. "I'd better get ready for dinner if we're going to make it before seven o'clock." She smiled slightly.  
"Uh-huh. And I'd better--wait...I don't have any dress clothes...only training outfits..." Vegeta tapped his head.  
"Try Dad's closet. He must have something from an awards meeting or something for interviews..." Bulma sniffled, kissing his cheek and walking up the stairs. "Okay," Vegeta followed. They parted in the middle of the hall, where Bulma went to her own room and Vegeta headed towards Dr. Breifs' closet.  
"Oh, good Kami..." Vegeta stared at the closet, which was chalk full of clothes Vegeta could possibly wear.  
  
"Hm...not too fancy, and not too usual...what to wear?" Bulma went through her dresser, throwing some outfits on the floor, othres on the bed, hoping to find what she might be able to dress in for the evening. "Ugh...maybe I should call Chi-Chi." She was about to pick up the phone, when she saw exactly what she was looking for. "Aha!" She held up the outfit on the hanger to her slim figure. "Perfect!" She smiled.  
  
"Crap, what the heck am I going to wear?!" Vegeta tore through the closet. Everything was either too small or uncomfortable. Was there anything this old man could wear bending over in any way in here?! He shoved aside an old tweed jacket, and saw it. It, being what he would wear...  
"Hm..." Vegeta held the suit in front of him while standing before a floor-to-ceiling mirror. "Yeah, this'll do." He tossed aside the black clothes, and began to dress, starting with pulling off his armor.  
  
"Miss Bulma, Master Vegeta is waiting for you in the front room." A maid knocked on Bulma's door. Inside the room, Bulma was brushing the life out of her hair, wanting everything about her to look wonderful. She wanted to make this night perfect. It would be their first date.  
"I'll be down in a minute!" Bulma called, watching carefully in the mirror atop her dresser as she pressed some burgandy colored lipstick onto her mouth. She blotted with a tissue, and threw it in the wastebasket. Then she inspected herself once more. "I guess this'll do..." she said, standing up and straightening out the white blouse she had on.  
  
"Bulma, you look...terrific." Vegeta commented, taking her hand as she descended on the staircase. She met the main floor, and slipped into a pair of high heels. "Thanks." She blushed.  
"Ready to go?" He asked, opening the front door for her.  
"Let's rock." She nodded. She followed Vegeta out to a red car, which he'd had little practise driving in, and he sat in the driver's seat. "Is this wise...?" Bulma mused.  
"Buckle up." Vegeta suggested. "It might get bumpy." He pulled his own seatbelt over his shoulder, and pushed it into the clip where it secured him. Secured him, that is, from getting a ticket. He needed no seatbelt. Bulma might, thought. He was still partiularly bad at steering. Putting the key in the ignition, he stepped on the gas and sped from the driveway. "Slow down a bit!" Bulma yelled.  
  
----------------  
I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted to update, and I had a bit of writer's block. Next chapter is gonna be good! :)  
What do you all think of 'With You' so far? I have a goal for a hundred reviews on it by the end of the summer, so help me out and review already! I'm glad to see you're all enjoying what's going on, what's your input? I have been getting a lot of comments about Bulma and Vegeta's age difference, about how Vegeta is this old and not this old, and Bulma is that old and not that old, and blah...  
Well, just to let you know, I know this already. And to a very sadly confused Ardy-Bo-Bardy, I'm going to agree with another reviwer and say your ages are rediculous. No offence, or anything. I only made them 20 and 17 because I didn't want either a day over 20. If Bulma was older than 17, her father wouldn't be as subjected to object, although the fact remains he was drunk when he said it at all. I just wanted it to be a perfect fiction! And also, I know that it would be absurd if Kakkarot was like, 15 with an 8-year-old, so please, just try to forget about him...  
Please review!!! 


	19. Yamcha's Final Hour

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Yamcha's Final Hour  
  
"It was nice of you to pay the bill, Vegeta." Bulma said as they walked out of the restaurant.  
"I was the one who invited you out for dinner, was I not?" Vegeta smirked. Bulma laughed, then shivered in a cold wind, and looked at her watch. "Ten forty-six, and it's cold, too." She wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Vegeta slipped off the sport jacket he wore, and put it on Bulma's shoulders. The sport jacket he owned, which set it apart from most everything else he wore that evening. "Is that warmer?" He asked. Bulma nodded, and leaned into him as they headed across the parking lot to the car. "Good." He smiled.  
  
As they reached the porch of the house, Bulma stopped Vegeta at the door. "Was that a date?" She wondered, lightly pulling him closer by the tie he wore. Vegeta looked at her with an even stare. "Do you want it to be?" He asked.  
Bulma kissed him on the cheek, then opened the front door and stepped in. "Does that answer your question?" She said.  
"It was your question in the first place," Vegeta shot back with a look of enjoyed competition on his face. Bulma blew him a kiss as she ran upstairs, turning it in for the night, while Vegeta decided to raid the refrigerator for a last-minute snack. Vegeta'd 'caught' the kiss, and pretended to be overwhelmed with love, making Bulma laugh on her way to her room. He pulled the door of the appliance open, causing it to hum lightly as he searched the contents of it. "Hm..." he tapped his fingers on the side of the door as he pondered what to do in this situation, there being not a large selection left. "Uh-huh." Vegeta snatched a few slices of assorted meats, and shoved them in his mouth while opening the freezer door, just above. "Mm..." he commented on the meats. His eyes scanned what he had to work with in the freezer, and he saw nothing of interest. He slammed both doors closed, and grabbed a glass of water before heading up the creaking stairs.  
Vegeta was halfway up when he heard his name yelled out, and not for the first time that day, in a certain tone of fright.  
"Vegeta!" Sounded Bulma.  
Vegeta spilled the water on the carpeted stairs in surprise, and dropped the glass. Thank Kami it was thick, and there was carpet. The cup rolled down the staircase while Vegeta ran up it, yelling 'what now?!'.  
"Vegeta, help!" Bulma cried again. Vegeta opened the door to her room, to find Bulma in her pajamas being dragged across her room and out the window. "Yamcha!" Vegeta sensed who he could not see in the dark. He quickly paced to the window sill, and took Bulma's hands, where her fingers were just barely clinging to the window's frame on the inside. "Let her go, you imbecile, you're going to hurt her!" He ordered.  
"No, she's coming with me!" Yamcha tugged at her feet, which Bulma attempted to kick him with. Yamcha steadied her legs. "Don't aggravate me, Bulma dear!' He said while pulling yet harder against the Saiyan.  
"Get away from me!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta would not let go of Bulma's hands, and Yamcha kept pulling more fiercely. Vegeta didn't want to hurt the girl in any way, so he allowed himself to be pulled out the window with her. Yamcha was thrown backwards by the sudden accepting force, and Bulma landed in Vegeta's arms as he hovered in mid-air outside Bulma's room. "Let's go in. He's not worth my time to kill." He turned, and had one leg in the window, when--  
SMACK! Vegeta felt no pain, and suddenly discovered it was not he who'd been hit by Yamcha's blow, being a slap of anger. Bulma rubbed her cheek, and Vegeta turned around to face the attacker. "Have I given you permission to hurt her?!" He yelled.  
"She deserved it, the treacherous little--"  
"Don't you dare talk about Bulma like that!" Vegeta screamed, throwing a punch at Yamcha's face. The human went back from the tremendous force, and looked up with a bloody nose after smacking into a tree. "You've a good punch." He said, not giving up yet. He advanced, and tried to kick Vegeta clear across the throat. Vegeta caught the boy's leg before it had reached the destination, and he twisted it so hard it gave a snap, and Yamcha cried out in pain. "AAA!" He moved away and held his leg. "You have broken one of my limbs!" He announced.  
"Great to know you can identify injuries on your own body. I wonder why. Maybe it's because you're always getting beat up, you weak little boy. You should go home to your mother now." Vegeta smirked, getting into the fight. It was more like a punching bag session, though, because Vegeta was Yamcha's superior by a far.  
"Grr...ah!" Yamcha swung his fist at the quick-witted Saiyan, who'd insulted him more times than countable.  
"Heh. I can tell you haven't been training for the androids much, have you?" Vegeta snatched his wrist, and threw him from the second floor height of the building to hit the ground. Yamcha didn't move. Vegeta put Bulma in the window before flying to the ground to inspect Yamcha's defeat. Rolling the man onto his back and revealing a gruesome look on his face, Vegeta judged that Yamcha was almost dead, with only a few nerves twitching. He could fix that. "Hm!" Vegeta stomped on the neck of the boy mercilessly, and saw the body go more limp than it had been. "If, and when, you are ever revived with the Dragonballs, which I doubt we will chose you over Dr. Breifs, I will ensure you're either locked up or dead." Vegeta threatened. Yamcha could hear the man perfectly fine, even if he was already dead. He listened as he made his way up to the long line before King Yama's desk.  
  
"He's gone, then?" Bulma asked, shivering. Vegeta nodded grimly, and fastened her window shut after entering the room. Two people dead in one day, and both were somewhat of value in the predicament they'd be in come the May after next year's. But Bulma was safe, and Dr. Breifs would most likely reconsider drinking if he were revived.  
"Well, I guess we're going to be alone for the next two weeks, then. Mom won't be back until the twenty-first, and it's the fourteenth now. And Dad's...gone. So is Yamcha. Unless anyone visits, the maids will be the only ones to keep us company." Bulma said.  
"We'll revive your father, Bulma. He's learnt some things since he died this morning." Vegeta sat beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It's going to work out." He whispered.  
  
After hours of Bulma's crying, and Vegeta's comforts, the two decided it would be best to get some rest before the next day. They'd have to be fully awake to find a polite way to announce both deaths to everyone. Vegeta had ensured that Bulma was asleep and safe from any harm that may come upon her before he left the room, and went into his own. He sat on the bed and wondered how everyone would take Dr. Breifs and Yamcha's sudden departure from this world. He knew someone was bound to be on his back about how Yamcha died, and everyone knew Dr. Breifs would eventually kick the bucket from the heavy drinking he'd started, but it wasn't his problem. He'd already dealt with it, and Bulma was feeling better. It was all a matter of getting everyone else to accept it and move on. There were more important things than grieving for those who have gone.  
  
------------- I know a few people were excited to see Yamcha die [cough] Kat and I [cough] , so he's off for a visit to see Yama! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you aren't too mad about me not writing about their actual date. If you want to know something about what I would have written it like [I was going to write this chapter as their date out at dinner, but it didn't work for me] , Vegeta was very polite to Bulma, and he took her to a very fancy restaurant. He came up with the money by doing a little street fighting on the side before this story started... I don;t know why. Just...don't complain! I had to get over my writer's block somehow! :) 


	20. Favor From Goku

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Twenty: Favor From Goku  
  
"Bulma, you ready to go?" Vegeta knocked on the girl's bedroom door at around ten thirty a.m.  
"Uh-huh." Bulma opened the door, and stepped out of her room wearing black apparell. She thought it necessary to wear the specific color when coming to tell of two deaths to close friends and relatives. Vegeta had put his training suit on, not caring much if one he'd killed himself and the other could be brought back in the near future.  
"Let's go then. I already told your maids what happened, and they're arranging a funeral for Yamcha. We're going to have a short farewell for your father, and store him in ice in a funeral home until we can revive him." Vegeta said.  
"Okay. Where are we going first?" Bulma asked, taking his hand and walking downstairs with him. He thought a moment on this. "Who should know first?" He mused. Bulma shrugged as they walked out the front door. "Kakkarot." Vegeta decided, taking Bulma in his arms and blasting off from the ground. "It'll be much faster if we fly." He explained as she was about to protest. Bulma looked down, and saw how high they'd already gone, and almost screamed. "Vegeta, we're up so far!"  
"Kakkarot dosen't exactly live right beside us." Vegeta answered the comment.  
"I'm scared." Bulma clung to his shoulders, and buried her face in his chest like he would let go if she didn't.  
"Why?" Vegeta shifted her in his arms to a position where she would feel safer.  
"What if I fall?"  
"You think I'd drop you?" Vegeta kissed her hand, which rested on his shoulder. Bulma didn't answer. What was she thinking? Of course he wouldn't drop her. And if he did, it would be an accident, and he'd be fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground. She sighed, and let the feeling sink in. She was enjoying being so close to Vegeta, and how he held her so tightly, just to be sure. He really did care.  
"We're here. Kakkarot's house." Vegeta landed in front of a small capsule house, and set Bulma on the ground. She walked to the door, Vegeta slowly pacing behind. Bulma pressed the doorbell. "Anyone home?" She called.  
"Bulma!" Goku shouted, opening the door. "Hey, did you bring--you did! Hey, Vegeta!" Goku waved at the man behind Bulma. Vegeta crossed his arms at the sight of his rival, and gave an unimpressed look. "Don't talk to me, Kakkarot."  
"What's up?" Goku, as always, kept a positive mind and ignored Vegeta's insults, which were mumbled under the breath of the prince. He turned to Bulma, who inhaled before letting it out. "We came to tell you--"  
"Don't, I think I know." Goku interrupted.  
"You do?" Bulma wondered. How would he know her father and Yamcha had passed away yesterday?  
"Is this about you and Vegeta?"  
"Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled. "Would you keep your big mouth shut?! How many people did you tell?!"  
"N-nobody, actually..." Goku said, scratching his head. Bulma blushed. Since when did Goku know? It must have happened when Vegeta'd taken her to Kami's the other day. Vegeta sighed, and recrossed his arms. "Good." He said. "I don't want other people prying into my personal life. It's none of their business."  
"Vegeta, calm down, already. Goku didn't tell anyone. I don't know why it matters so much to you if anyone knows anyways. They'll find out sooner or later." Bulma said. Vegeta gave Goku a dirt look. "I'd rather it be later."  
"Fine. But, Goku, about why we're here. My father and Yamcha both died yesterday." Bulma turned to the third-class Saiyan.  
"Oh, no, both of them?" Goku put his han on Bulma's shoulder. Vegeta growled and narrowed his eyes at the other man.  
"Yeah. Dad drank a little too much, and, well, Yamcha..." Bulma didn't think it would be wise to say the reason of the boy's early and unexpected death. Goku hugged the blue-haired girl, saying "I'm so sorry," a few times over. That did it for Vegeta. He strode up and pushed the two apart. "You already have a mate, Kakkarot. Go hug her." He said.  
"What?! Aw, Vegeta, are you jealous of Bulma and I being friends?" He laughed.  
"What--No, no, I am not! Just...don't touch her!" Vegeta had had it with anyone who was going to go near Bulma. He'd had two close encounters with Yamcha the day before, and he didn't need Goku after her too. Goku only stared innocently at the other Saiyan, though. "You know I'm happy with Chi-Chi, Vegeta! And anyways, I don't think Bulma would fall for me!" He laughed again.  
"I think Vegeta needs some alone time with me." Bulma smirked, winking at Goku. "Can you pass on the message to everyone else?" She asked.  
"Sure, no problem. We'll collect the dragonballs, too, and Yamcha and your dad can--"  
"Not Yamcha!" Vegeta shouted.  
"Uh...why not?" Goku squinted.  
"Just don't!"  
"Does this have something to do with you and Bulma? Because I--"  
"Shut up, already, Kakkarot, just shut up and do us the favor! We have to go now!" Vegeta yelled, slamming Goku's own front door closed, leving the Saiyan in his house dumbfounded. 


	21. Krillin's Discovery

WIth You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Twenty-one: Krillin's Discovery  
  
"Let's go." Vegeta said.  
"You didn't have to be so rude, you know." Bulma said, while being picked up.  
"Well Kakkarot was making me angry. I don't need everyone on the planet knowing that we're seeing each other." Vegeta said, blasting off. Bulma laughed. "You're just too proud to admit you have feelings, hm? Well as long as deep down you really love me, I guess I can live with that." She kissed him through the words. Vegeta's flying pace slowed as he took charge of the kiss and mouthed back the actions.  
  
Meanwhile, Krillin had been asked over to Goku's house for brunch, and was flying to the Son residence at that very moment. He was almost there, and the house was in sight. But...what was that up ahead?  
"What is that--a person...?" He put his hand over his eyes and squinted at the far off figure. As he neared, he recognized one of two people. "I see...two? Two people...is that Vegeta?! What's he doing, and who is--Bulma?!" He almost fell from the sky and onto the ground. Regaining his flight, he shook his head. "It can't be, I'm imagining things. That must be Yamcha and Bulma, just...makin' out in mid-air by Goku's house...but why?! I thought Bulma would slap Yamcha if he even tried to hug her!" Krillin was very confused. He flew faster, as the suspence of what was really going on started to annoy him.  
  
The paths of the two flying beings had eventually crossed, and Krillin gaped at the sight. "Bulma, what the heck is goin' on here?!" He screamed.  
"Ahh!" Vegeta yelled in surprise and halting the long kiss to scream. Bulma looked over and saw Krillin, and she too screamed. "Ahh, Krillin, don't sneak up on us like that! You scared me!" She freaked. Krillin raised his eyebrows, seeing Bulma sitting in Vegeta's arms, and Vegeta's face half covered in pink lipstick.  
"Well what in the heck are you two doing, Bulma?! I could have sworn I just saw, with my own eyes, you two kissing! Each other! Without a prompting of any sort or consecquence of not doing so! Of your own free will!" Krillin was still screaming.  
"You did." Vegeta wiped his mouth. Krillin's eyes widened, and his arms fell to his sides.  
"I what?!"  
"You caught us red-handed. Are you happy now? You gonna run around spreading the news?" Vegeta said. He can't believe Krillin had seen them. He was going to tell everyone in sight what he knew, about how traumatized he was, for sure. Bulma thought she foresaw Krillin one day describing this to a mental doctor.  
"I...hafta go. Goku wanted me to come over...bye Bulma!" Krillin shot off towards the Son house, and didn't turn around to take a second look or wave. Bulma shrugged. "Oh well." She said carelessly.  
"I'll be a laughingstock. Not even Kakkarot's been seen kissing his woman in public." Vegeta sighed, quickening his speed in flight and looking at Bulma with an upset frown. Bulma, thinking about other things, laughed. " 'His woman'...? Are you calling me your 'woman?' What am I supposed to make of that?"  
"It means you're my woman."  
"Yeah, I got that, but what does that mean?" Bulma persisted.  
"Just...that you're...mine...?" Vegeta tried not to get all sentimental and mushy on her again when they weren't even home yet. Bulma laughed. "I was right. You are sweet." She said, hugging him as he flew her home. 


	22. Phone Call

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Twenty-two: Phone Call  
  
Later, in the evening, Bulma and Vegeta sat on the couch, not speaking. They sat speechlessly, holding each other's hand and smiling at each other. The phone rang in the background. Bulma was about to stand to get it, but Vegeta put an arm in front of her. "Let a maid get it," he said through a kiss on her shoulder.  
"M'Kay." Bulma sighed, leaning towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mmh..." she settled into the kisses Vegeta put all over her neck, that slowly started to make their way down, until he reached the neck of her shirt. He started back up at her mouth, and traveled to her cheeks.  
"Miss Bulma, the phone." Said a maid, who's face was white with horror to see the girl she'd cleaned and cooked for since she was four years old was now seventeen and sitting down in an open area, kissing the newcomer to the planet for all to see. Bulma managed to hold off the Saiyan, who'd become quite relaxed, yet excited in the midst of the love shared, and took the phone from the maid.  
"H-hello?" She unsteadily said into the receiver, almost mumbling the word as Vegeta ran his fingers up her back.  
"Is it true, Bulma? You and Vegeta were kissing on the way home?" Said a female voice.  
"Chi-Chi, who told you?" Bulma asked, surprised. It appeared someone had forgotten whatever threat Vegeta might have put on them, and spilt the beans about him being with her. Chi-Chi showed a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Krillin told me and Goku right when he got here, he looked white as a ghost! And I thought we were friends--why didn't you tell me? How long have you been together?"  
"Not very long. And we are friends! Vegeta didn't want to tell anyone about us, though!" Bulma answered. Vegeta stopped his procession with playing with her hair when he heard his name.  
"Oh, okay...well, I called to say I'm sorry about your dad. We'll bring him back. And uh, Goku says he wants to know what happened to Yamcha." Chi-Chi said. Bulma rolled her eyes. Who cared how Yamcha died, he was dead and she was happy! Did anything else matter? "Yamcha had a little accident. He found himself uncontrollable, and got beat up." Bulma said proudly. Vegeta cared enough to see she was protected. Yamcha had crossed the line in a bad way one too many times. If anyone was a rapist, it was him. Dr. Breifs should have kept his eye on Yamcha more than Vegeta in his last days.  
"Really? By who?" Chi-Chi asked after passing on the information to Goku, who'd been sitting beside her at the kitchen table, waiting to hear the tale of Yamcha's death.  
"Uh...hold up." Bulma put the phone to her shoulder so Chi-Chi couldn't hear what she said, and kissed Vegeta. "Should I tell her who got rid of Yamcha?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
Okay, sorry about the very short chapter, and the slight delay compared to most chapter uploads. I have been getting a little bit of writer's block, because I am running out of interesting things to write about! I think I am going to end the story within the next six chapters. We only need to include the initial creation of Trunks. That's in all BV romance fictions, but hey, I think it is a need in any properly written one. Unless, of course, yours is significantly unique(good for you if you managed that!).  
Someone asked me to get on with where the other Z fighters find out about Bulma and Vegeta's romance, and so here it is! Who knows so far? Uh... Goku, Krillin, and Chi-Chi! And, of course, our not-so- dearly departed Yamcha. So we're going to have to quickly let everyone else in on the secret! Thankyou for all of your reviews, it makes me happy to know you love my fiction! This is my first serious romance! 


	23. Party Invitations

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Twenty-three: Party Invitations  
  
It was last week that Bulma had told Chi-Chi a lie, and said she didn't know exactly who had done away with Yamcha. After hanging up the phone, she'd turned it in for the night. All the rest of the week, until bringing Sunday afternoon, the present day, Vegeta had gone through with more intense training in the gravity room, and, like before he had begun his romantics with Bulma, only stopped for meals and to turn the knob on the gravity controller to yet higher levels, where he would drip in sweat more easily, and have to work harder to move at all.  
Now, Sunday afternoon, as aforementioned, Bulma sat down with Vegeta for a lunch she'd prepared herself. Bulma's mother was still away on business, and had received news of Yamcha and Dr. Breifs a few days before. She was coming home tonight, and Bulma planned a party. Not only for her mother's return, though, but for the sake of seeing all her friends before most of them went back to training for the rest of the two years. As the day of the androids grew closer, most planning to fight had smartened up and started to work themselves silly training from dawn till dusk for the creations of Dr. Gero.  
"This is good, as always." Vegeta commented on the tender cooked meat he'd just tasted. He barely needed a knife, the one he used was blunt, and the meat split as though it were a soggy cracker. Bulma smiled. "Is it?"  
"Yes. Very. Was I right in hearing your mother returns from her trip today?" Vegeta checked his information.  
"Uh-huh." Bulma nodded, putting a forkful of dumpling into her mouth.  
"And that's why we're having a party?"  
"Also just to see everyone before we all go back to training. I want to make sure we all keep up on eachother's lives, we don't want to miss anything important." Bulma said. Vegeta grunted, and Bulma shook her head. "Save one occurrence. You're sure you don't want anyone to know we're seeing each other? Because it wouldn't do any harm to just say so."  
"I'm positive. Why have everyone know, anyways?" Vegeta grumbled as he stuffed more food into his mouth, trying to cover the monstrosity of consumption with a napkin. Bulma dabbed sauce from his chin that he'd missed scraping away. "Well, I can't explain that."  
"Just try not to go about telling everyone who listens. If they ask, answer. Say nothing of it for any other reason."  
"I don't understand why you think you'd be disgraced. I think no less of you." Bulma said cheerily.  
"Because love is a sign of weakness! I am no weakling!" Vegeta slammed his fist on the table, rattling the glasses and plates. Bulma took his clenched fist and ran her fingers around it, entwining her fingers in his, and smiled. "You are the strongest person I know. That's why I'm so happy you're here to protect and love me. You're also very brave. It takes nerve to tell someone you love them, you know. Especially if you are trying to tell someone as outspoken and bold as me." She kissed his rough hand. Vegeta pushed a strand of her blue hair behind her ear, and his eyes glinted in the sun as he watched her blush. He thought she looked even prettier in the pinkish-red shades of her cheeks. "But this party--we have to plan for it, don't we?" Vegeta changed the subject.  
"Yeah. Do you have anyone you want to invite?" Bulma asked. She went through her bag, and found a small scrap with scribbles all over it. She unfolded it sevral ways, to show that it was not a very small scrap as it had appeared to be. Seeing Vegeta shake his head, Bulma read off the paper. "I have down Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Piccolo, Tien, Choutzu, and Krillin written down so far. Anyone we should have or should not have?"  
"I don't think I like having Kakkarot in our house." Vegeta smirked. He received a small hit on the head from Bulma, which he knew he deserved. "Goku's definitely coming, Vegeta." Bulma said with determination in her voice.  
"Well what about Kami? He helped you heal." Vegeta offered.  
"Yeah, okay. Will that do very well with Piccolo there too?"  
"We'll just keep them separated. Kami has to come, and where ever Kakkarot goes, his son will, and where ever his son goes, his teacher Piccolo is sure to come. So there's no chance of leaving either off the list." Vegeta reasoned. "And uh...Korin. He had the Senzu Beans for you."  
"That means Mr. Popo and Yajirobe are most likely coming too. It'd be rude to not invite them anyways."  
"Does that idiot Yajirobe have to come?"  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"He cut off my tail!"  
"Oh, Vegeta, think of it this way. If he hadn't have, then you'd probably have destroyed everything on the planet already, and I wouldn't have met you at all." Bulma laughed. Vegeta turned his head from side to side, contemplating the pro's and con's of this, than sighed and waved his hand. "Fine..."  
"Great. I think that's all we want, so I'm gonna go tell the maids to get the place ready for a party, and to have a lot of food out. Could you take this list around and tell the guests to come at around seven?" Bulma took the dishes in her arms, and headed for the kitchen, leaving Vegeta with the list. "Sure..." he said. Off to invite, then.  
  
"Vegeta?" Goku opened the door of his house.  
"Kakkarot, I am here on business only. I still despise you."  
"Okay..." Goku stared, giving Vegeta a strange look.  
"Bulma is having a party. You, your family, and Piccolo are invited. She said you should show up at about seven. Got it?" Vegeta read off his paper, trying to make out some of the chicken scratch for letters. Goku nodded as her wrote the message down on his palm with a pen from behind his ear. He had just been helping Gohan study some math, and it confused the father more than the son. He was glad to take a break and come downstairs to answer the door. "Is that it?"  
"Yes." Vegeta turned and blasted off from the porch, not bothering to say good-bye or any words of departure besides for this word of confirmation. Goku waved at the figure, slowly leaving sight. "Bye, Vegeta! See you at the party!" 


	24. Mother's Home

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Twenty-four: Mother's Home  
  
"Hi, Mom! How are you?" Bulma opened the door at a quarter to six to find her mother on the doorstep with her suitcase, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "I'm fine, I guess...what about your father? Is he doing well being stored in the funeral home?" She sniffed.  
"Yeah, he's perfectly okay. Let me take your bags for you." Bulma took the beige suitcase and led her mother into the living room. She plopped the bag down, and rubbed her hands. "Ow, heavy! What's in this?"  
"Oh, just the normal stuff, honey." Mrs Breifs hadn't seemed to notice the weight of her luggage. Bulma wondered if the men who handled putting the baggage on the aircraft had to turn Super Saiyan to lift it. She looked around the room, and not finding who she'd been searching for, walked into the kitchen. "There you are, Vegeta. Could you take Mom's bag upstairs for me? It weighs a ton, but I bet it's no sweat for a strong guy like you." She said, patting his built up arms. He put down a bowl he'd been drinking soup from, and wiped his mouth. "Sure thing, Bulma. Be back shortly." He said, pecking her on the cheek as he left the room.  
"What on Earth...?" Bulma's mother gaped at what had happened.  
"What, Mom?" Bulma asked, pouring out a cup of coffee for herself from the full pot. "Want some?" She shook the beverage at her. "No thanks." Mrs. Breifs turned down the offer. "Did I just see you and Vegeta getting along?" She pondered.  
"Yes, Mom." Bulma answered, putting a spoonful of sugar in her cup and stirring clockwise.  
"But--he kissed you! Is there something I should know about?" Bulma's mother had her hands on her hips.  
"I fell in love with Vegeta, and we're seeing each other." Bulma said quietly. She sat at the kitchen table with her mother, and sipped the hot drink while watching the other woman's eyes almost fall out of their sockets. "Well that's just...just wonderful, dear. I hope he loves you back..." She said.  
"He loves me a lot. He's very protective, and took very good care of me while you were gone. Oh, uh, we're having a party tonight, Mom. Seven, I guess. Everyone's coming, if you're interested. We're going to have a blast." Bulma added a bit of information about the party after describing Vegeta's responsibilities he felt for the girl.  
"Good for you and Vegeta. I hope you two are very happy together. I think I will join your little party, too, if you don't mind."  
"Okay. I'm going to go upstairs and pick out my outfit. I would do the same if I were you, Mom, that dress should be strictly for travel, it's definitely not party material." Bulma commented, leaving the room. She headed up the stairs, and met Vegeta on his way down.  
"You were right, that thing is unusually heavy." He smirked, putting his arms around her. "Did you mother take a hint from the kiss I gave you? Is she okay with 'us'?" He asked.  
"She wishes us a happy relationship. Are you intending on being part of the party in that?" Bulma tugged at the dark blue training suit. He nodded. "I know you're changing. Have you picked out a winner yet?"  
"Not yet. I'm just going to. You know where I am if you need me."  
"Yeah."  
"Why don't you talk to Mom while you're waiting?" Bulma suggested, taking another step up the stairs.  
"Sure." Vegeta thought this was a bad idea, but why not humor his future mother-in-law? If he was going to be with Bulma, chances were he was going to see a lot of this blonde woman. He had better make a good impression on her. He walked into the kitchen, and sat across the table from Mrs. Breifs.  
"Hello." He greeted.  
"Why, hello, Vegeta. Are you coming to the party, too?" Mrs. Breifs asked politely.  
"I am. Are you attending as well?"  
"As a matter of fact, I am. I should go change now, excuse me." The woman left the room, abandoning Vegeta. He crossed his arms, and decided to think about what he could do to possibly remove Yajirobe from the party that evening. 


	25. Search The House

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Twenty-five: Search The House  
  
"Bulma, guests will be coming soon, I think--Bulma!" Vegeta opened the door to the girl's room, and spotted her on the other end of the room, wearing a white dress, somewhat similar to that of the one in his dreams. She looked amazing. Vegeta had decided to make a small change in his own aparrell, and wore a black outfit alike his navy blue ones instead. "You look so beautiful..." he trailed off, dazed at the sight.  
"You like it?" Bulma twirled in a circle in front of a mirror, and blushed at Vegeta's stunned look.  
"Y-yes..." Vegeta walked over, and put his hands on Bulma's shoulders, and looked at her reflection. She looked so great...  
"You and me--right now." Bulma said, shutting the door and pulling close to him. "Just a little, before everyone comes, anyways." She smiled, starting off the night with a kiss on his mouth. He let out random kisses dance on her whilte skin, and hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her. She was, after all, a human, and a weaker human, at that. Bulma felt like she shouldn't be taking this time to enjoy herself with him, for fear of someone walking in on her, but ignored the thought.  
"Mm-hm..." Vegeta brushed his lips over hers, smiling still at her radiant apperance. It was still so exciting to kiss her...  
  
"Oh, hello, Goku! Why don't you and your family come on in? I'm sure Bulma and Vegeta are somewhere around here, I'll find them and tell them you're here! Make youselves at home!" Mrs. Breifs answered the door to the Son family and Piccolo, and allowed them entry. She went into the kitchen, and found a maid who looked less busy with last minute preparations. "Would you find Bulma and Vegeta for me? Start downstairs, and work your way up to the second floor." She asked. The red-headed maid nodded, and walked down the stairs to the basement to commence the search. "Mistrss Bulma, Master Vegeta...your guests are arriving now..." She called.  
  
Bulma had been long resting in Vegeta's arms as they stood in the center of the room, holding each other, and finally looked up. "You think anyone's here yet...?" She wondered.  
"No, probably not for another hour." Vegeta said, looking at her alarm clock. He had forgotten that long ago he'd seen six forty on the digital alarm on the oven downstairs, and that Bulma always had her clock an hour behind. It was a malfunction with the machinery in it. He followed through with the finish of his kiss, then pulled away from Bulma.  
"Let's just..." Bulma put Vegeta's hands on the sides of her shirt, folded his fingers around it, and nodded. He thought in confusion for a moment, wondering what her intentions and his own were, and caught on when Bulma began to lift his hands; her shirt still in them. He was supposed to undress her, as she reached around and began to remove his black top.  
  
"Master Vegeta..." The maid had made it to the main floor, and was searching the many rooms there. A few more people had arrived, and Mrs. Breifs was beginning to wonder about where the host and hostess had disappeared to. "Mistress Bulma...?"  
  
Bulma laughed when Vegeta blushed. She'd had him take her shirt off, and she'd pulled his off as well. They were still embraced, topless, and she began to back up, moving towards her bed.  
"Bulma. the guests will be coming soon, and I don't think this is a good idea for us to--" his sentence was half lost as Bulma kissed him, and he continued to speak as she made contact with her mouth. "- - because we might get--" another kiss prevailed "--and we already don't have our--" "--and we've never--" "--before--" "--maybe we should--" "--later."  
Bulma stopped the kisses. "Aw, c'mon, we have at least twenty minutes..."  
"But we shouldn't rush something like that."  
"Who says we're rushing? We can arrive at our party a little later..."  
"Good point." Vegeta moved forwards, pushing Bulma back, as she'd walked that way anyways, and put her down on the bed. He laid atop her, and proceeded with kissing.  
  
"Mistress Bulma, all of your guests are already here!" The maid was now running up the stairs, and starting the search at the far end of the hall, where the three spare rooms were. Thud, the first room was entered and left.  
  
"Oh..." Bulma listened to Vegeta's whispering, and smiled.  
  
"Master Vegeta?" The second guest room was opened. Nobody there. The third room was Vegeta's, and right next to Bulma's, where the couple was located at the current moment. The maid walked into Vegeta's room, and saw it was a mess. "I'll have to clean this later..." she groaned, leaving the room. Two rooms left--Mrs. Breifs' and Bulma's. They had to be in one or the other. 


	26. Dissonant Intrusion

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Twenty-six: Dissonant Intrusion  
  
"Ah, they're probably looking for party clothes in Mrs. Breifs and the late doctors' closet!" The maid went straight past Bulma's room, and turned the knob to her mothers'. "Mistress Bulma?" The maid peeked in the room. She went to the doors of the walk-in closet, which was big enough to step inside and stand at some length from the clothes hanging there, even with the doors closed. There was also a light inside. Like a second, yet much smaller room in the master bedroom.  
  
"What was that?" Bulma heard creaks as someone opened the doors of Bulma's mother's closet--she knew that creak from years of sitting on her mother's bed while she watched her pick an outfit for a conference or meeting of some sort, when she was a young child. Then she'd grown tired of it, as she found more interesting things to do, but still often listened to the doors opening, then the sweet humming of old songs while her mother chose a gown that would fit the occasion.  
"What was what?" Vegeta lifted himself up, off the girl with his left hand pushing on the mattress by Bulma's mid-arm, and sat beside her. "I thought I heard Mom's closet open." Bulma said, confused. Vegeta scratched his head, not recalling such a sound occurring seconds ago. Bulma, before hearing the sound, had started to remove the white skirt she wore, but now buttoned it up as she heard a 'Hmm' and the doors close again. Then came the voice of one of her more favored maids. "Mistress Bulma...?" Footsteps, leading out of the bedroom. "Vegeta, get our shirts, she's going to come in here!" Bulma hissed. Quickly, the tops were recovered from the floor, and Vegeta found the neck hole of Bulma's tight top. He put the hole over Bulma's head, and noticed the knob turn. Vegeta froze, hoping it would go away. Bulma couldn't move her arms, being trapped under the shirt still, and tried to wriggle the shirt over past her collar bone as Vegeta couldn't himself. Unsuccessful in her last ditch effort to ensure someone wouldn't see herself and Vegeta together like that, the shirt remained only around Bulma's neck, Vegeta's hands still at either side, when the maid pushed the door open and stepped in, gasping.  
  
"Hey, is Bulma going to join the party soon? It's been what, almost half an hour?" Krillin asked Mrs. Breifs, a cup of pinkish- orange punch in hand. Bulma's mother shrugged. "I don't know, dear, I sent a maid to go find her and Vegeta, but she hasn't come back with them yet."  
"Oh, okay...do you know who made this punch? It's great!" Krillin shook the glass and emptied the last of it into his mouth.  
"I made it myself, Krillin! I'm glad you like it!" Mrs. Breifs smiled.  
"Wow, you made this yourself?"  
"Uh-huh! Have you had any of our cook's cake? He makes such lovely cakes for the parties Bulma throws!" Mrs. Breifs carried on the conversation, the topic now being the foods served at the party. Krillin shook his head. "I haven't. I guess I should go try some, huh?" He walked off to the refreshments table in the large, open room, and took a paper plate from a stack.  
Mrs. Breifs' attention adverted from Krillin helping himself to the cheesecake and towards those dancing under the colored lights to the rock music played straight from the radio. Goku was having himself a good time in the middle of the dance floor with an air guitar, and Tien did his best to imitate a set of invisible drums. "I should start some karaoke!" Mrs. Breifs thought to herself.  
  
"Get out!" Vegeta suddenly yelled at the shocked maid, regaining his speed and agility as he slipped Bulma's shirt over the rest of her upper body. Vegeta had felt embarrassed to be caught, and his face was beet red, watching the maid scramble from the room and slam the door behind her. Bulma looked away from the Saiyan, also embarrassed. Fitting her arms into the holes, she picked up Vegeta's shirt and decided he should put it on himself. She didn't see any possible way to get it on without ruining his hair, and making it look like they'd gone beyond what they did do. "Here. We should go down at different times, or they'll suspect. And I know how much that would wound your pride, being seen with the likes of me. So I'll just go downstairs first." Bulma tossed the shirt to him, kissing him softly on the cheek and walking to the door.  
"Wait, Bulma." Vegeta said, shoving his arms into the holes of the sleeveless. "It isn't like that, you know."  
"Like what?" Bulma turned.  
"It's not that I don't want to been seen with you, it's that I..."  
"Shouldn't be seen with anyone at all, I get it." Bulma finished, putting her hand on the knob. "I'm gonna go straighten things out with the maid." She said, opening the door. Vegeta watched her step out. "I do love you, Bulma." He said slowly. She smiled, and walked downstairs to find the maid, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Hey, Bulma!" Goku saw the blue-haired girl at the bottom of the stairs. "Where've you been?" He asked.  
"With Vegeta," she whispered to him. He already knew, so why lie to him? It was the others she'd have to fib to.  
"Aha! Has he popped the question yet?"  
"What?"  
"Are you gonna get married?" Goku smiled innocently.  
"Goku!" Bulma smacked his shoulder. "He hasn't asked me yet. I'm waiting, though. I think he's going to, we've grown so close!" She winked. Goku nodded, then picked up nearby Gohan on his shoulders. "Let's go dance!" He said happily.  
"I'll catch you later. I have to speak with one of my maids." Bulma left the large room, and headed into the kitchen, where she was sure to be. She walked in to find her mother and the maid, the maid chewing her fingernails nervously. "Hey, Mom." Bulma said casually. She guessed she should find out how much her mother knew before she spilt anything new. That would only embarrass herself and Vegeta more than they had been.  
"Bulma, dear, I thought you would be at your party on time. What happened?" Mrs. Breifs asked, looking up from a coffee. Bulma scratched her head, hearing her mother so unknowing. She pulled the maid aside, into the party room, where loud music drowned out all words said.  
"What did you tell my mother?" Bulma demanded.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Ack, I realized something as I wrote this chapter! I goofed, I goofed! (And I already admitted to the ages thing, so don't bother me about that--I made a different mistake!) I was recapping after a day or so of recharging and not writing, because of my writer's block, and going over chapter twenty-five, when I saw something I messed up on!  
At first, you see, Bulma was wearing a white DRESS. But then, the next paragraph, she had a SHIRT, which was being taken off! know how to fix it, though--my solution is to say it really is a skirt(a nice, stupid, puffy one that is white) and a tight white T-shirt, but the outfit matches so much in color and style that it appears Bulma is wearing a dress! Now you see, I am a fixer of my goofs! Haha! Mua! Nyah, I know my own mistakes, when nobody else noticed it--did you? Say whether or not you did in a REVIEW! :) Kai is so happy you love my story! 


	27. Why Bother?

With You  
  
By Kryptonite-Kai  
  
Chapter Twenty-seven: Why Bother?  
  
Vegeta sat on the bed, replaying what had happened in his mind, thinking on each word as if it might be someone's last. He pushed it aside. He'd have plenty of time after the party to think about the scene, as he and Bulma would most likely be spoken to by Mrs. Breifs, and all the other maids would probably know too. For now his job was to attend and co-host the party with Bulma.  
  
Slipping his navy blue shirt over his head, he walked to the door and let himself downstairs. Seeing Bulma, he approached her as she scolded a maid. "Well?!" She yelled.  
  
"What's going on here?" Vegeta asked, taking her hand in his, but looking around first to see that nobody saw. She smiled, then looked at the maid angrily. "She won't say anything! I asked her a question, and now she stands here stupidly!" Bulma crossed her arms. The maid shook herself from a daze, and breathed out before explaining. "I told nothing of the encounter to your mother, Mistress Bulma, I only said you'd be down shortly!" She pleaded. "Please, don't unemploy me, my family depends on this job!"  
  
"Hm..." Bulma closed her eyes in silent fury, and thought. "What's your opinion, Vegeta?" She asked the man beside her.  
  
"I think it is inappropriate to open doors to your mistress' room before knocking. There should be a lock installed to ensure the impertinence of these maids is not occurring again." Vegeta said, his actions mirroring Bulma's as he shook his head at the stunned maid.  
  
"Well, should we fire her?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, but send her home immediately. She won't return until the weekend is through." Vegeta stated.  
  
"I see. Good idea. Well, you heard the man, maid, don't come back until Monday!" She shooed the woman out of the door, shutting it behind her. She slapped her hands, as if brushing off some invisible dust, and smirked. "That takes care of that."  
  
Vegeta stared blankly at Bulma. She just did what he thought he saw her do? Shove a maid out the door without a second thought as to what the consequences of such treatment to a servant might be, and slam the door? She had definitely picked up more than love from Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma, I thought you'd never show up!" Tien called, walking across the dance floor, waving. Choutzu was close behind, nodding happily. "It's so good to see you!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Likewise, Choutzu! Hey, Tien. Are you guys enjoying the party?" Bulma greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Uh-huh! The food is delicious!" Choutzu nodded.  
  
"Good! How about you, Tien?" Bulma asked. Tien didn't answer. He stared, shocked, at something below Bulma's hip. Her hand was still in Vegeta's. Tien watched Vegeta's fingers rub over the soft skin of Bulma's hand lovingly...this was news to him. "I uh...yeah...the party's...great." He mumbled.  
  
Choutzu looked at his close friend with concern. "What's wrong, Tien?"  
  
"N-Nothing, Choutzu, I just...nevermind. Anyways, it was good to see you, Bulma." Tien led the shorter male away, and tried to smile like he knew nothing of the sudden relationship.  
  
"Was there something wrong with me?" Bulma asked Vegeta, confused.  
  
"No, you're...perfect." Vegeta whispered. Then he saw Tien turn around with Choutzu from across the room, and point at the couple while whispering to his friend something, most likely about them. Choutzu's mouth took the shape of an 'o', and he nodded knowledgeably. Tien then wagged his finger at the smaller guy, and gave a stern look. Choutzu nodded again, brightening up, then laughing. It was like they knew some funny joke, and Vegeta wasn't in on it.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Vegeta asked Bulma.  
  
"Who?" Bulma had forgotten about the two they'd just met with, and her eyes were wandering over the party, hoping everyone was having fun. She felt responsible if someone had otherwise feelings.  
  
"Tien and Choutzu," Vegeta watched Bulma frown at Goku, who'd begun devouring everything on the table.  
  
"Oh...I don't know. Why?"  
  
"I think they know about us, Bulma...I'd rather they didn't." Vegeta said slowly.  
  
"How would they possibly know we're in love, they haven't seen us for months!" Bulma laughed. Vegeta saw her sparkling blue eyes twinkle as she looked at his onyx iris'. "For one thing, we're holding hands for all to see. For two, we're standing closer to each other than anyone has witnessed before. And finally, we're speaking civilly with each other." Vegeta said.  
  
"Well things change! And they'd better get used to it, because no matter who knows, I'll still be in love with you!" Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta admired her boldness, and how she didn't fear people knowing of the sparks between herself and Vegeta. She would tell the world, if only Vegeta hadn't cared so much. Maybe it was time he loosened up, and allowed himself to enjoy Bulma's company without worrying about the others. After all, Bulma was right. They'd all find out one day, and there was nothing he could do about it. So why hide it now?  
  
"You're right, Bulma." Vegeta nodded, wrapping the arm he wasn't holding Bulma's hand with around her waist. Bulma blushed, then put her own other arm over his, keeping it in place, as if she never wanted him to leave. Truth to be told, she didn't.  
  
Mrs. Breifs sat in the kitchen, hearing the loud rock music in the party room suddenly switch stations to some soft music, and the room beside the parlor became quieter, as people paired off and began to dance. She put down the tea she'd been sipping, and had a sudden thought. "I wonder where Bulma went?" She pondered.  
  
"Bulma, I hope you don't mind I changed the music." Chi-Chi said, walking over to the couple that stood to the side. Bulma smiled at sight of her friend. "Don't worry, the music was giving me a headache anywho. So go have a few dances with Goku!" She encouraged. Chi-Chi nodded and skipped off to find the Saiyan, who could be found stuffing his face at the refreshments table, along with many other males, who refused to dance with the girls they'd come with, or didn't have a girl to partner with.  
  
"You have a headache?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Not any more. The music's quieter now."  
  
"Do you like this music?"  
  
"I find it relaxing, and very romantic." Bulma's eyes glittered.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"Well, then, would you give me the pleasure of dancing with me?" Vegeta held out his hand, offering it to Bulma to take to begin a traditional slow- dance.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Hooray for me, I'm finished my final exams for grade eight at last! [Skips about happily] I came home right after my last test, and typed typed typed! I worked until I produced this, the latest chapter (but certainly not the last) for With You! That's two happy things! Please review, it makes me smile! And you like a happy Kai to write the chapters, don't you? Yes! Because happy Kai writes good chapters, whereas angry pouty Kai kills off everyone and makes the chapters extra long, which bores readers and makes them uninterested! Blah!  
  
Anyhow, I am on a long weekend, and after Tuesday, I have no more school for the summer, so updates will come much faster!  
  
Kai  
  
Please be aware I have changed my pen name to Kryptonite-Kai...yeah. 


	28. They All Know

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Twenty-eight: They All Know  
  
Bulma stared at Vegeta's extended hand thoughtfully, almost in hesitation. He really wanted to dance with her? It was an opportunity she would not intend to pass by--this was too exciting! She smiled, and accepted the offer. "Of course I'll dance with you." She said. Vegeta blushed, looking down at his feet, then took Bulma's hand. "I've never danced with someone before, you know." He said, leading her more onto the dance floor.  
"That's okay. I'm not very good at it myself, so we can relearn it together. It's been a while for me." Bulma admitted, putting her arms around Vegeta's neck and resting her head on his shoulder. He felt somewhat embarrassed, as they were in a room stuffed full with people, but shook off the feeling as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Bulma laughed. "You really are uneasy about this, aren't you?"  
"What?"  
"I can feel your heartbeat. It's faster, now."  
"..." Vegeta could say nothing. Bulma had a way of silencing him, and she'd always made his heart skip a beat. So it wasn't irregular that his pulse would excite as she embraced him in front of others. If she was surprised about this, she should have checked his heart when he'd kissed her that first time. It was like a racehorse's, and he'd thought he was going to have a heart attack.  
The couple swayed gently to the soft piano music accompanied by a female alto singer, and someone dimmed the lights in the room for emphasis.  
  
"What the hell?!" Piccolo, a glass of water in hand, almost spilled it on his cape and purple apparel as he saw something he'd never even imagined. He shut his eyes, rubbing them with a closed fist, then peered at what he'd seen again. "What's going on?!" He asked no person in particular, staring with a dropped jaw.  
"Piccolo? What's wrong?" Gohan tugged at his teacher's pant leg, too short to see over the crowds.  
"I don't believe it! Bulma...and...and...Vegeta!" Piccolo tapped his head. It seemed as though the information did not compute.  
  
"...Vegeta, do you love me?" Bulma asked, her eyes still closed.  
"Of course I do. Why? Do you think otherwise?" The Saiyan answered quietly in her ear.  
"Just...wondering." Bulma sighed.  
"I don't understand." A confused look reached Vegeta's face.  
"That's okay. Just as long as you love me." Bulma said shortly.  
  
"Look, they're dancing now." Choutzu pointed at the couple they'd discovered were together only minutes ago. Tien looked up from a sandwich. "They're...what?" He blinked.  
"Aren't they cute together?" Choutzu asked. He'd always liked seeing people happy with others. He was a more sensitive male than others. Tien nodded. "They do make a nice pair. I never realized how alike they are before...Bulma is always yelling, and Vegeta so arrogant...I'm surprised nobody saw it before!"  
  
"Goku, you're stepping on my feet!" Chi-Chi grumbled, trying to dodge the clumsy footing of her husband.  
"Sorry, Chi-Chi, I just can't seem to concentrate," Goku said, a faraway look in his eyes.  
"You haven't been able to focus on anything since the day I met you! What is it that's distracting you this time?"  
"Turn around and see for yourself." Goku said, halting their dance. Chi-Chi crossed her arms, and turned around. What she saw, although she knew about it, amazed her. "They're dancing together?" She winced. What an odd sight...  
"They look so happy..." Goku smiled.  
"Yet I have sore feet for loving you." Chi-Chi frowned. "Gee, Goku, even Vegeta dances better than you!" She pouted. Why couldn't she, for once, have a normal husband? He had to be so strong with everything he did, he was stepping on her feet with what seemed to be iron shoes.  
"But look at them, Chi-Chi...they're so perfect together." Goku's unwavering attention was given to watching the couple dance. Many other pairs had stopped to see Bulma and Vegeta dance as well.  
  
"Kami, I must be drunk! I'm seein' Vegeta dancin' with Bulma!" Yajirobe said, shaking his head, as if it would improve his mental condition. Korin laughed. "You see what I see, Yajirobe, and I have had not a drop of Sake!"  
"But...this is so...weird!"  
"Irregular, yes, but it is happening before your eyes, and you can do nothing about it!"  
"You think so? I could break them up right now, if I liked!"  
"Remember the last time you interfered with Vegeta's life? You almost killed yourself." Korin smirked.  
"Oh, yeah..." Yajirobe ignored trying to remove a rusty blade from it's sheath on his hip.  
  
The music ended soon after, and the radio station blanked out as rain interfered with the reception of the machine. A maid snapped the radio off before the high-pitched sound that was ongoing deafened everyone in the room. All sighed, and uncovered their ears. Piccolo had passed out from annoyance.  
"Well, I guess that's it for dancing," Bulma said, finally letting go of Vegeta. He felt almost disappointed, not wanting to stop just then. But he could do nothing about it. It was somewhat of a relief, though, because he'd felt more than one pair--or set, in Tien's case--of eyes on his back as he continued his carefree actions, swaying gently with Bulma. Now he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah..." he mumbled.  
"Hey, do you want something to eat? I'm really hungry, right about now. I could use a piece of cake or something." Bulma perked up, remembering the large refreshments table in the back. "I'm sure Kakkarot has eaten everything already, though..." Vegeta said as Bulma took him by his hand and walked to the table. The Saiyan was only half right, though. There was still a large amount of food left. Chi-Chi had saved the party by telling Goku no more sweets for the night.  
"Hey, this looks good...mm, you want some?" Bulma offered a forkful of chocolate cake to Vegeta.  
"Why not?" He shrugged. He took the fork and downed the cake. "Hm..." he smiled, giving the fork back to Bulma, and took a piece for himself which would be impossible for any human to finish in one sitting without feeling extremely ill and having a stomach ache. He took large bites of it, until it was half gone. "You're right...this is very good." He finished the piece quickly, and helped himself to a second piece, just as large.  
  
"My gosh, Vegeta's changed a lot, hasn't he?" Krillin said, walking over to make conversation with Goku. The Saiyan nodded in agreement. "He's so peaceful looking, now." He said, watching Bulma's fork go into Vegeta's mouth again. The blue-haired girl laughed, and put a dab of whipped cream from the cake's inner layer on his nose. He went cross-eyed trying to see it as he patted his face with a napkin, trying to get it off. He couldn't find it, and threw the napkin in the trash, whipped cream still on his face. Bulma laughed some more, and kissed the whipped cream away.  
"Y'see that? He didn't even flinch! I wonder how they ever got together, and why they're so close now..." Krillin elbowed his friend. Goku rubbed his head when Chi-Chi hit him, yelling "why don't YOU ever share YOUR cake with ME, Goku?! Look, Vegeta's doing it, but you won't?!"  
"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi, but I always lose my fork, and the cake is always gone before I can share any!" Goku apologized.  
"I won't buy it, Goku! You just don't want other people to think you've got anything less than two hollow legs and a second stomach!" Chi-Chi yelled some more.  
  
"Huh? Chi-Chi looks mad..." Bulma stopped, staring at her friend.  
"I almost feel sorry for Kakkarot. His wife is so temperamental, I wonder how he puts up with her!" Vegeta smirked.  
"Well I know I definitely feel bad for Goku...but I wonder what he did this time?" Bulma went back to her cake.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
For a long time, I didn't know what to do with the story after the last chapter. But hey, I pulled through and wrote you some more! I am going to hafta end it soon, though, I am running out of things to write here! And if I write much more than a few chapters for this, I will end up using all the romance writing in me, and won't be able to continue another story I just started, called 'through hallways'! That one's going to take some more time in the getting together department, so tune in if you like that stuff better. and...I think I have an idea for the next chapter--are you ready for it?!  
  
Kai 


	29. Collecting Dragonballs

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Twenty-nine: Collecting Dragonballs  
  
[The morning following the party...]  
"Hullo?" Song Goku picked up the ringing reciever on his way through the kitchen. He answered the phone with a voice that sounded almost...clouded. He had a mouthful of half-chewed potato chips, and crumbs spewed on Chi-Chi's newly swept floor as he spoke. The voice on the other end was less than impressed with the self- presentation habits of Goku, where he answered the phone impolitely and without a second thought to whom he might be speaking. The voice let out an 'ugh,' not wanting to discover what the potato chips looked like, and goraned as a female voice, a girl beside him, prompted him to speak kindly and without further dilly-dallying. "Kakkarot, have you any couth at all?!" Vegeta asked.  
"Uh...well..." Goku scratched his head. "You wanna talk to Chi-Chi? I bet she'd know." He offered.  
"No, I don't want to talk to your wife. Bulma wants you to come help look for the Dragonballs, we're bringing back her father."  
"Oh. Er...can I finish breakfast first?" Goku inquired. He couldn't separate from his favorite meal, it was untold of that Goku would leave a cupboard with something still in it after being in that house. Chi- Chi hit him with a rolled up newspaper on the arm. "Stop talking and swallow those chips before I have to mop the whole floor again." She ordered.  
"Sorry, Chi-Chi." He laughed, spraying yet more chips on the floor.  
"Goku!"  
"Oops." Goku gulped the mouthful of chips, and therefore halted Vegeta's shuddering at the ill-mannered Saiyan.  
"Are you coming or not, Kakkarot? Bulma wants to go as soon as possible, we are not going to wait for you to finish breakfast. We need help now, not later." Vegeta said quickly. Goku snatched a sandwich from a large plate on the table, and nodded though the prince could not see him doing so. "Sure, I'll come." He said through a mouthful of sandwich.  
"Ugh, Kakkarot, for your own sake, please do not eat while on the telephone." The sickened Saiyan hung up the phone, and turned to Bulma, who was at his side over the duration of the call. "See? That wasn't so bad," she smiled, hugging him.  
"You'd change your mind if you heard him. How disgusting."  
  
"Ready to go?" Bulma asked around ten minutes later, appearing fully dressed in a white lab coat that went to her knees, undone up, a soft blue sleeveless shirt, and white jeans that matched the almost cream color of the jacket. She tucked a case of capsules into the front pocket, and walked around the corner, into Vegeta's room.  
"Guess so," Vegeta said, pulling on a navy colored shirt, also without sleeves. He put on the pair of white gloves that sat on his bed beside him. He stood up and walked to the frame of the door, now prepared for the day. He received a small kiss on the cheek, then followed Bulma down the hall. "We'll take the capsule helicopter," she said, bounding down the stairs and out the front door. She tossed a capsule into the air, and a plain, white chopper appeared in a cloud of dust. "Hop in." She walked to the pilot's seat, and sat herself before the controls. Vegeta climbed in, placing himself in the seat beside the girl, and looked about the interior of the craft. Not bad, for human inventions. Still, Saiyan technology was far ahead of this particular piece of work.  
Bulma pressed a button on the circular machine she held. Seven yellow blinking dots appeared on the green grid, and the trinket continued to make it's repetitive beeping sounds. "Uh...okay, we'll go to that one, since it's the furthest, and we'll work our way back home." She reasoned. Pushing multiple buttons on a control pad, and pulling back a rod in the floor, the aircraft lifted itself from the ground. "Off to find the dragonballs!"  
  
"It should be right here..." Goku landed on a small island, one on the end of a long chain of them. He pressed the button on the dragon radar again for a close-up on the area, and saw the location of what he sought. "Here it is!" He plucked the dragonball from in between two large boulders, and blasted back into the air. "Oh, the three-star..." he examined the prize as he stuffed it into the pocket of a sports jacket he wore, it being crammed in beside the four-star and six-star ball, both of which were already at the Son house when Goku had recieved the telephone call.  
  
"Look, there are three moving that way. It must be Kakkarot, nothing else would move so quickly and with three dragonballs on hand as well." Vegeta fingered a moving group of dragonballs on the dragon radar. Bulma nodded, and switched the helicopter to a lower speed. "How many do we have?" She asked.  
"Two. Seven-star and five-star." Vegeta said, peering into a bag at his side.  
"Where to next?"  
"Actually, there's one right below us."  
"What? But that's in the water!" Bulma complained. "Oh well, I brought a capsule for that, too." She said, putting the machine she piloted into a hovering state and tossing a capsule out the window. A submarine appeared. "Do you want to wait here, or should I?" She asked the Saiyan.  
"I'll go." He said, pushing the door open. He flew to the lid of the sub, where he lifted it and went inside. "Now, how do you control this thing?" He wondered. "Ah!" He pushed a large button that said 'dive' on it. The sub sank lower and lower, until Vegeta saw the floor of the ocean, and a glinting sphere. "The one-star!" He exclaimed, using mechanical arms on the sub to reach and take the dragonball. "Now back to the surface." He tapped a second button, with the appropriate label for 'rising.'  
  
"Here we go!" Goku smiled, seeing the old farmer drop the two-star dragonball into his hand. "Thanks, Mister!" He waved, flying away. The farmer waved back, and rested his chin on the blunt end of his pitchfork. "Kids these days. They'll work on the farm 'till they;re twelve, then fly away on you. I wonder if he's got rockets in his pants..." He pondered aloud.  
  
"There! Kakkarot has four, and we've got three! We'll go back to the house now, right?" Vegeta pointed at the dragon radrar to Bulma as she retracted the submarine and put the helicopter into high gear again. "Right," Bulma said. "I can't wait!" She said, leaning back in her chair and relaxing. She would finally see her father again!  
  
"Oh!" Goku looked at his radar. "Bulma and Vegeta must have found the others already. Looks like they're going back to capsule corp., I guess I'll meet them there." He put the radar back in his pocket, and went for the familiar yet large West City.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- Chaka Choko, I did it again, and brought you all another chapter of 'With You'! I know, it's gonna be ovver soon, but hey, it's about time! No story should go on forever. Unless it's a really good one. Mine is far from that; but hey, I tried. It was my first crack at serious romance in an actual story [not poetry] and I guess I musta done okay, because you guys are all so supportive! Thank you, thank you! Please review, what do you think?  
  
Kai 


	30. Revived

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Chapter Thirty: Revived  
  
The eternal dragon Shenron disappeared into the sky, which returned from it's blacked state to a light blue with the occasional cloud drifting by. The dragonballs blasted off in seven different directions, and turned to stone. The wish had been granted.  
"What am I doing in this coffin...?" Dr. Breifs asked as he sat up where he'd been stored in. The coffin had been laid in front of the gathered dragonballs, and was opened for air to flow in again. "Bulma?" He blinked at his daughter, who burst into tears and hugged him tightly. "Dad!" She yelled, so glad he was alive again.  
"Yes, that's me! Why the tears?" He asked. Being a simple-minded person in the first place, he didn't remember ever dying. He also had no memory whatsoever of Bulma and Vegeta's relationship, though most everything else was clear to him. At least it wasn't like he'd had complete amnesia.  
"Oh, it's a long story. It doesn't matter." Bulma hugged him again, then stood back. "No drinking, ever again. Okay?" She asked.  
"Drinking? Why, Bulma, I have never had alcohol in my life!" The doctor rejected the thought of himself taking in any such toxic substances. Vegeta, not too far from Bulma, but leaning against a tree, snorted in amusement. "Never had alcohol in your life my ass, you just recently drank yourself to death!" He said loudly.  
"Vegeta! This isn't the time for this." Bulma gave him a quick glare.  
"What's he talking about?" Dr. Breifs asked.  
"Nothing, Dad. I'll tell you later." Bulma smiled, and helped her father out of the coffin. They walked into the house, and Vegeta followed close behind. They went into the living room, where Mrs. Breifs was, and Bulma sat on a couch, across from her father. Vegeta, coming in slightly afterwards, plunked himself down on the couch, right close beside Bulma, and draped an arm over her shoulder. She gave a glance to him, but nothing more. They were in the company of more than just each other, after all.  
"Oh, dear, you're alive again!" Mrs. Breifs smiled, walking into the room with a tray of chocolate and sugary snacks. "Hello, Vegeta," the blonde woman greeted he who helped himself to a handful of doughnuts at once, and a piece of cake on a plate in the other hand.  
"I say, what's this about?" Dr. Breifs asked. "Has everyone gone mad? You're trying to tell me that I was dead, and it looks as though Bulma and Vegeta have gone and made friends!" The old man tapped his head, the information not making sense.  
"Well...friends is more of a...downgraded term, dad..." Bulma smiled, hoping he'd catch on yet say nothing of it.  
"Friends? Downgraded? Well that can only mean that--by God, how long was I asleep?!" Dr. Breifs came upon an astounding discovery with a hint from Vegeta's open affection and Bulma's spoken confession. Bulma nodded, and Vegeta looked down.  
"Well, a happy relationship to the both of you!" The man lifted his glass, almost in the sense of a toast, and drank to the health of the statement. Bulma laughed. He accepted the information now that he'd been rid of the toxins in his system? She was cheering silent raves in her head as she tried to keep calm on the couch. She felt like this was some permission slip to go ahead with...anyways.  
"Thanks, Dad." Bulma said, sipping from a cup of coffee.  
"Er...yes, uh...thank-you." Vegeta said slowly.  
"You're both welcome! So, how long have you two love birds been together right under Daddy's nose?" Dr. Breifs asked.  
"Uh..." Bulma put down her cup. "Can we not discuss this? It is sort of...inappropriate, Dad." She said.  
"Oh, of course, Bulma." Dr. Breifs nodded. "Well? What is the latest on my future son-in-law's training?" He asked.  
"Dad!" Bulma yelled.  
"What? I'm only trying to make conversation!"  
"Well he has a name, and it is not 'future son-in-law'!"  
"Ah, dreadfully sorry, there." Dr. Breifs said, bowing his head at the prince. "But how is your training coming along?"  
"I haven't been training lately." Vegeta admitted.  
"Oh? Does it need another repair or upgrade?" Dr. Breifs seemed interested in what the young man had to say, now that he might have been marrying his daughter. Vegeta shook his head. "It's perfectly fine."  
"Then why no training?"  
"...Distractions."  
"Distractions?"  
"...Yeah...y'know, uh...stuff." Vegeta then pardoned himself from the room, and allowed the humans some time to celebrate the revival of the father and husband. He heard Bulma laugh as he ascended the stairs, and walked into his room. Ah...things were finally coming to work out. He would soon be able to--on, no. He'd forgotten something crucial to his plans for the next day!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Gasp] What did Vegeta forget?!  
Will my reviewers EVER pay attention to my pet peeve, and REFRAIN from referring to whom I worship as a word related to that of a shortened version of 'vegetable' and such?! I must GET YOU with a CHAINSAW if you ever call him that in a review for my stories again, because I HATE it so MUCH!  
Anyways, will any of you be checking out the next chapter...?  
  
Kai 


	31. Epilogue

With You  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Epilogue: One year and three months later...  
  
"Vegeta...?" Bulma wandered down the hallway, in search of the Saiyan Prince, yet she searched not alone. She carried a baby in her arms, who waved his arms in the air, batting at everything he imagined was there. He laughed loudly, and Bulma looked at the boy. "What is so funny, huh? Your daddy loses rings AND himself, and all you can do is laugh?" She said sternly to him. He laughed again, not understanding a word Bulma had said, save 'daddy.' Bulma laughed as well, and messed up his hair, which was a lavender color. A gene inherited from his mother, who hugged him close as she peered into the next room in a long hallway. "Vegeta, where are you?!"  
"Ah!" The baby yelled, putting his hands over his eyes, then pulling them away and shouting.  
"That's, right, Trunks, peek-a-boo!" Bulma said, smiling, and shut the door to the room they'd just looked in. She continued on, looking in every room, and Trunks repeated the action. "Ah!"  
"We'll play after we find daddy, okay, Trunks? Mommy has to find him, first!" Bulma said, becoming agitated, because she could not find Vegeta. "Vegeta, you better not have run off on one of those damn training trips again!" She said, putting a hand on her hip, and balancing the six-month-old in her other arm. "Ah!" Trunks did it yet again.  
"Okay...peek-a-boo!" Bulma covered her eyes with one hand, the other, of course, keeping Trunks from falling, and removed it. But she didn't see anything when she took her hands away. It was dark...? "What?" Bulma touched her face. Someone's hands.  
"Peek-a-boo," said a rough voice as the hands fell away, and revealed Vegeta in their place.  
"There you are! Where did you go?!" Bulma demanded.  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I ran off on one of my damn training trips again." Vegeta smirked.  
Bulma laughed. "Well now I've forgotten why I went to find you. Maybe the reason will turn up when I'm emptying pockets before I put them in the wash?" She said.  
"Okay, so I thought I lost the ring. Can we just forget about it?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. Bulma frequently recalled how he'd left the engagement ring for his proposal in the pocket of his brown slacks, and Bulma had found it before throwing the pants in the washing machine. She'd asked him what it was, and so ruined the surprise. He'd knelt right there, in the kitchen, where she found him sneaking part of dinner, and asked her to marry him. Even when Goku was right there as well, 'borrowing' dinner's appetizer as they took a break from an intense day of training. Their Saiyan stomachs could hold out no longer.  
"Maybe. Come eat lunch." Bulma hugged Vegeta with one arm, and Trunks grabbed the unoccupied side of his father, laughing and clinging to the arm, which wanted to wrap around the eighteen-year-old girl half-embracing him. "Trunks..." Vegeta watched his son hold onto him. He smiled and took the boy in his own arms. "You will make a good warrior one day," he said, noticing Trunks still refused to let go of his father's arm.  
"I was thinking he should take over Capsule Corporation, instead." Bulma said firmly.  
"What? Be president? Why? This planet needs saving, and I am not immortal, woman! Trunks will be an asset to the world's defenses one day!" Vegeta obviously opposed the idea of anyone who had his blood running through their veins sitting behind a desk taking phone calls and signing papers all day.  
"Well he can fight on the side, company first! I don't want Trunks to be like you!" Bulma said.  
"Does that mean you don't want him to have a beautiful wife, to whom he cannot resist making love to?"  
"What?! No, I mean--" Bulma was interrupted as Vegeta clamped his mouth over Bulma's and Trunks was left to watch the violent kissing go on. He stared as his mother laughed, though her mouth was not technically open, and his small jaw dropped when he was set on the floor and his father pushed the helpless mother against the wall.  
"Daddy...?" Trunks murmured. Vegeta stopped his caressing immediately as he heard his son speak. The boy had never spoken a real word before. Bulma gasped. "Trunks, you said your first word!" She laughed, picking him up, and kissed him on the top of his head.  
"Daddy!" Trunks said loudly, and more confidently. "Daddy, daddy!" He sang, reaching his arms towards his father.  
"That's right..." Vegeta held the boy, and gave him a small hug. "Trunks. What a time to pick to say something."  
"Look at the little boy we've created." Bulma took Trunks in her arms, and ruffled his hair.  
"Our son." Vegeta put his arm around Bulma's shoulder.  
Trunks, having nothing else he was able to say, uttered his first word in a shouting in agreement. "Daddy!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thankyou to anyone and everyone who read or reviewed, I am so happy I finally finished this fiction!   
A very special thanks to Whitney, Kat, and all of my other frequent reviewers!!  
This fiction, of all my works, so far, has received the most reviews, the number steadily increasing on the better side of seventy-five- -meaning I might reach my one hundred review mark soon! Thanks to everyone who tried to make this wish come true!  
And, as I have been told by my faithful reviewers the past few chapters, all good things must come to an end. Hence, the end of this fiction--there shall be no more. [And God said, let there be the immortal sentence, "the end."]  
THANKYOU, EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai 


End file.
